Dark Knight
by heavyhea
Summary: "Terkadang kita harus bisa menjaga apa yang kita cintai, meski hal tersebut dapat membunuh kita. tak apa, selama dia masih bisa bernafas aku akan tetap mencoba untuk bernafas karena jantungku berdetak hanya karnanya. namun jantungnya berdetak bukan untukku" - Lee Taeyong. Knight!AU. Lee Taeyong/GS. Jung Jaehyun. Kim Doyoung/GS. Jaeyong/Jaedo. Nakamoto Yuta/Yutae
1. Chapter 1

Di kerajaan yang sangat megah ini, terlihat 3 anak berumur 12 tahun bermain bersama di taman belakang istana yang sangat indah. Mereka adalah Jung Jaehyun sang Putera Mahkota, Lee Taeyong puteri dari panglima kerajaan yang terpercaya, dan Kim Doyong sang Puteri dari kerajaan sahabat. Namun saat mereka sedang asik bermain, Jaehyun di panggil oleh Penasihat Park untuk menghadap Ratu sehingga tinggalah Taeyong dan Puteri Doyong.

"Puteri, aku dengar kau akan di angkat menjadi Puteri Mahkota dan akan berdampingan dengan Putera Mahkota. Apakah itu benar?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahku. Oh iya! Penasihat Kang bilang, kau akan di asrama untuk ikut prajurit istana itu benar?" tanya Puteri Doyong antusias

"Iya! Aku akan meneruskan jejak ayah dan kakakku untuk menjadi seorang panglima perang terkuat untuk menjaga kedamaian kerajaan" ucap Taeyong lantang dan semangat

"Pasti mengasyikkan bukan? Aku juga ingin mendaftar "

"Puteri jangan mendaftar! Biar aku saja yang mendaftar, jadi Puteri cukup mengikuti Puteri Mahkota dan aku yang akan menjagamu"

"Janji kau akan menjagaku?" kata Puteri sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya

"Janji!" kata Taeyong mantap dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan mereka pun tertawa bersama di hamparan rumput hijau yang indah.

...

"Taeyongie ayo waktunya latihan" seru Lee Xiumin, kakak kesayangannya dan satu-satunya yang dia punya

"Iya kak, tunggu sebentar!"

Terdengar bunyi ricuh dan bisa diketahui penyebab terjadinya bunyi yang nyaring dari zirah perang yaitu Taeyong yang tergesa-gesa memakainya dan berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang siap untuk melatih adiknya sebelum masuk asrama. Taeyong datang dengan keadaan yang kacau, rambutnya berantakan, keringat menetes di pelipis hingga lehernya, zirah perang yang terbalik dan tempat pedang yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Pfft! Puahahaha" Xiumin menertawai kondisi adiknya yang menurutnya cukup lucu dan berantakan

"Yak! Berhentilah tertawa dan bantu aku memperbaikinya!" teriak Taeyong kesal dan dia menampakkan wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Xiumin gemas ingin memeluknya erat jika sedang tidak terburu-buru.

"Baiklah baiklah" Xiumin pun membantu Taeyong memperbaiki zirah perangnya dan mereka pun berangkat untuk berlatih perang yang mungkin saja berguna sebagai pengetahuan dasar Taeyong.

...

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Kim, Jaehyun melepas penat dengan berjalan mengelilingi istana megahnya didampingi Penasihat Park yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

"Putera Mahkota, sebenetar lagi ada pelajaran berperang dengan Panglima Lee"

"Ah aku capek sekali hari ini, aku membolos yaaa?" keluh Jaehyun dengan wajah memelasnya

"Tetapi tuan, Ratu tidak akan senang dan menjadi sedih jika tuan membolos"

"Tidak apalah hanya sekali saja, besok aku akan minta pelatihan ekstra dengan Panglima Lee" bujuk Jaehyun

Dengan menghela nafas berat, Penasihat Park pun menyetujui permintaan Putera Mahkota tersebut. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tidak terasa mereka telah berjalan hingga halaman belakang dimana Taeyong dan Panglima Lee berlatih perang. Ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun melihat Taeyong berlatih perang dengan kakaknya dan terpesona dengan penampilan Taeyong. Bisa dibilang Taeyong memang memiliki wajah yang menawan dengan mata yang berbinar indah serta rambut yang di kuncir kuda, jangan lupa zirah perang yang membuatnya terkesan bijaksana dan perkasa namun ada kesan kelembutan disana.

"Penasihat Park, jadi benar Taeyong akan masuk asrama dan menjadi prajurit perang untuk kerajaan?"

"Sepertinya begitu tuan"

"Dia terlihat cantik" gumam Jaehyun.

"Kenapa tuan? Apakah kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Penasihat Park

"Ah tidak, dia terlihat konyol dengan pakaian itu!" kata Jaehyun yang sayangnya terlalu keras dan Taeyong yang tidak sengaja menatapnya ditambah dengan mendengar perkataan Jaehyun yang jelas-jelas untuknya. Entah mengapa, Taeyong merasa hatinya tidak nyaman dan dia merasa sesak saat mendengar bagaimana penampilan dia menurut Jaehyun.

"Em... ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap Jaehyun sambil menarik Penasihat Park menjauh dari tempat itu

"Oi! Jangan hiraukan kata Putera Mahkota" kata Xiumin sambil menepuk kecil kepala Taeyong

"Kak, aku terlihat konyol ya dengan pakaian ini?" tanya Taeyong dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Menurutku sih tidak! Kau terlihat mempesona adikku sayang, sungguh! Kau terlihat lebih gagah dari pada Putera Mahkota" kata Xiumin menenangkan adiknya yang dia rasa sedih

"Apa keputusanku salah untuk ikut prajurit kerajaan? Apa salah kak kalau ada prajurit atau panglima perempuan?"

"Tidak salah! Kau adalah yang terhebat! Tidak semua perempuan mau berperang dan berpakaian berat seperti dirimu, mereka lebih suka berpakaian sutera"

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong kan?" ucap Taeyong lirih

"Kapan aku berbohong padamu? Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya" kata Xiumin sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dan berharap adiknya nanti bisa menjadi panglima perang ataupun menjadi pelindung untuk kerajaan dan desa mereka. Karena menurutnya, tidak selalu lelaki yang melindungi perempuan namun mereka bisa saling melindungi agar bisa bertahan hidup di kemudian . hari.

...

Hari penobatan Puteri Mahkota berjalan meriah, ada pesta yang di gelar di halaman depan istana. Banyak warga dan para bangsawan kerajaan lain yang datang meramaikan acara yang diadakan atas perintah langsung Ratu. Jaehyun yang nampak senang disamping Doyong pun menikmati acara yang berlangsung, hanya Taeyong yang tidak dapat menikmatinya.

Bagaimana bisa dia menikmatnya sedangkan hatinya sedang sakit melihat pasangan serasih yang ada di atas singgsana yang megah itu. Taeyong baru menyadari perasaan terlarangnya itu disaat dia membantu Jaehyun yang terjatuh saat tes memanah sambil berkuda dimana saat Jaehyun tidak sadar dan Taeyong dengan cekatan memberi pertolongan pertama yang tidak disadari Taeyong, dia mencium sang Putera Mahkota di bibir yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Saat Jaehyun mulai sadar, Taeyong berlari bersembunyi di belakang pohon dan sialnya Doyong datang dengan wajah khawatir namun Jaehyun menyangka Doyong yang menyelamatkannya. Terdengar bunyi retakan di dalam hati Taeyong yang sayangnya hanya dia saja yang tau. Penasihat Park yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari awal hanya bisa menatap iba kepada Taeyong, dia tau bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Taeyong melihat mereka dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, sikap Taeyong perlahan mulai berubah. Taeyong yang dulunya ceria dan sangat aktif, sekarang Taeyong yang memiliki pandangan kosong dan pendiam. Taeyong pun merasa memang salah dia bersikap seperti itu, tetapi otak dan hatinya mulai tidak sejalan sehingga membuat kepribadiannya yang semula hangat menjadi dingin, sangat dingin. Keluarga Lee juga khawatir dengan perubahan puteri kesayangan mereka dan sangat menyayangkan di umur yang muda ini

...

[10 Tahun kemudian]

"Tuan Jaehyun! Jangan terlalu cepat berkudanya!" seru Penasihat Park yang mengejar Jaehyun menggunakan kuda juga

"P-Penasihat Park aku tidak mempercepat lajunya! A-Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya! T-Tolong aku!" teriak pemuda tampan yang dipanggil Jaehyun tersebut dengan wajah pucat pasi karena ketakutannya akan berkuda

"Astaga gawat! Bagaimana ini?! Seseorang atau siapapun tolonglah Putera Mahkota!" teriak Penasihat Park

Datang dari belakang seseorang mengendarai kuda dengan kecepatan penuh melewati mereka dan langsung berhenti seketika di depan kuda Jaehyun. Karena terkejut, kuda yang ditunggangi Jaehyun terperanjat dan hampir menjatuhkan jika saja 'dia' tidak menenangkan kudanya.

"Hei! Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ujarnya dengan suara lembut dan langsung turun menuju kuda Jaehyun lalu menenangkannya dengan mengusap-usap lembut kuda tersebut.

"P-Putera Mahkota tidak apa-apa?!" ucap Penasihat Park yang khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih atas bantuannya err... tuan?" kata Jaehyun yang kebingungan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya

"Ah, aku terlihat seperti lelaki jika menggunakan ini ya?" katanya dengan melepaskan topinya dan terbentanglah rambut kecokelatan yang indah sehalus sutera sepanjang pinggangnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Putera Mahkota? Apa kau masih tidak mahir berkuda dengan memanah?" tanyanya dengan nada datar pada Jaehyun yang terpukau dengan wajah rupawannya dan rambutnya yang indah itu

"A-ah aku tidak apa-apa dan darimana kau tau bahwa aku tidak mahir berkuda dengan memanah?"

"Aku adik dari Panglima Lee, Lee Taeyong" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat

"Nona Taeyong sudah kembali dari asrama?" samabung Penasihat Park

"Begitulah, sekarang aku harus kembali ke kerajaan untuk mengurus suatu hal. Kalian bisa kembali dengan berkuda kan? Baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap Taeyong seraya naik ke kuda putihnya dan melaju kencang berbalik arah menuju kerajaan.

"D-Dia Lee Taeyong? Dia terlihat...menawan" ucap Jaehyun tidak sadar

"Dia memang menawan tuan. Dia menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan cepat diasrama dan menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal, dia bisa memanah, berpedang, memasak, dan menjadi tabib. Kemampuan yang luar biasa yang dia miliki sebanding dengan perawakannya yang manis dan mempesona namun tidak dengan sikapnya yang dingin" jelas Penasihat Park

"Dia bersikap dingin?"

"Tidak tuan, dia berubah karena suatu hal"

 _dia patah hati karena dirimu_ sambung Penasihat Park dalam hati

"Sebaiknya kita kembali tuan, mungkin Puteri Mahkota sedang menunggu Anda"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kedatangan Taeyong ke kerajaan sedikit ribut karena banyak yang membicarakannya disana sini, sebenarnya Taeyong muak mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik dan Taeyong mendengarnya sehingga dia meningkatkan laju kudanya menuju tempat Panglima Lee berada.

"Taeyongieee! Kakak sangat merindukanmu~" seru Panglima Lee seraya menubruk tubuh Taeyong yang baru saja turun dari kuda putih yang dianggap sahabatnya itu

"Kak, ini masih di luar. Banyak dayang istana yang melihat" ucap Taeyong datar

"Oh biarkan saja kakakmu memelukmu disini, mereka tidak tau betapa rindunya aku padamu. 10 tahun kita tidak bertemu, 10 TAHUN!" ucap Xiumin berlebihan

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu? Mereka baik-baik saja kan selama aku di asrama?"

"Yap, mereka ku jaga dengan ketat sehingga mereka baik-baik saja. Bukankah upacara penobatanmu masih minggu depan?"

"Aku hanya merindukan tempat ini"- _dan aku juga merindukannya, sangat._ Lanjut Taeyong dalam benaknya

"Baiklah ayo masuk dan kita berbincang dengan keluarga besar. Kau tau, Renjun tumbuh dengan pesat menjadi anak perempuan yang manis dan cantik" dan berlanjut dengan Xiumin menceritakan bagaimana dirinya dengan istrinya-anak dari Raja di China- menikah dan memiliki anak bernama Renjun tersebut.

Suasana di paviliun barat tersebut sangat ramai dan hangat dimana keluarga Lee berkumpul bersama dan berbahagia karena puteri kebanggaanya sudah datang meski dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang itu adalah pakaian untuk petani lelaki yang mengundang banyak tawa dan berakhir dengan wajah manis Taeyong yang sedang merajuk.

"Taeyongie, perkenalkan ini istriku, Luhan. Dan ini putri kami, Lee Renjun" kata Xiumin

"Hai kakak ipar dan hai untuk keponakanku" kata Taeyong dengan senyuman manisnya dilihat oleh Xiumin dan keluarganya untuk pertama kali setelah perubahan sikapnya itu.

"B-Bibi cantik sekali~" ucap Renjun yang masih berusia 5 tahun dengan mata yang berbinar

"Kau juga sangat cantik junie" ucap Taeyong sembari menggendong Renjun

"Selamat datang di rumah, adik ipar" ucap Luhan serta senyumannya yang menawan

"Ah iya, kakak ipar. Apakah kau tidak salah memilih pasangan? Kenapa kau mau dengan kakakku yang sok tampan itu?" ucap Taeyong santai

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa mau dengannya" balas Luhan dengan pose berfikirnya

"A-Apa?! Dasar sifat jahil kalian itu memang sama! Sini kalian!" ucap Xiumin dengan penuh amarah

"Junie pegangan yang erat dan kak Luhan ayo kita kabur, kita dikejar monster! HAHA!" ucap Taeyong dengan tertawa keras diiringi dengan tawa Renjun dan Luhan seraya berlari menjauhi Xiumin. Tingkah mereka yang seperti anak kecil mengundang gelak tawa keluarga Lee dan prajurit yang sedang berlatih di luar karena mereka berlarian hingga taman belakang istana.

"Yak! Berhenti kalian!"

Taeyong berlari dengan sesekali melihat belakang dan tertawa lepas, sangat terhibur. Tentu saja Taeyong sangat bahagia, Xiumin dan Luhan sangat serasi dan terimakasih untuk Renjun yang membuat sifat terdahulu Taeyong mulai muncul. Baru saja dia ingin menghadap ke depan setelah menoleh, Taeyong menabrak seseorang. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan akan jatuh jika tidak saja ada sepasang lengan kekar merengkuhnya dan memeluknya dengan Renjun di gendongan Taeyong.

"Ack! Renjun kau tidak apa?!" tanya Taeyong penuh khawatir menunduk melihat Renjun

"Aku baik-baik saja kak, umm... terimakasih Putera Mahkota" kata Renjun polos dengan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas

Mendengar perkataan itu, Taeyong langsung menatap iris Putera Mahkota tersebut yang membuat matanya melebar seraya menahan nafas. Taeyong bisa melihat bagaimana Jaehyun tumbuh dengan sangat baik, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan rengkuhannya yang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang rupawan dan mata elangnya yang selalu membuatnya berdebar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Lee Taeyong" ucap Jaehyun sambil melepas rengkuhannya pada Taeyong

"Ya, lama kita tidak berjumpa" kata Taeyong datar setelah menetralisir jantungnya yang berdegup kencang

"LEE TAEYONG!" teriak Xiumin yang menarik Luhan yang tampak kelelahan namun terlihat bahagia

"SINI KAU KU HA- oh Putera Mahkota"

Sikap Xiumin langsung berubah saat dia menyadari ada Putera Mahkota bersama Taeyong dan anaknya yang membuat Taeyong memajukan bibirnya sekilas

"Hai Panglima Lee, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak tuan, kita sedang bermain tadi"

"Kak ayo kembali saja" ucap Taeyong dingin yang langsung mendapat sorotan aneh dari Xiumin dan Luhan – _bukannya dia tadi terlihat sangat bahagia dan kenapa langsung berubah?-_ tanya Luhan berbisik dan dijawab dengan gidikan bahu oleh suaminya

"Kami permisi dahulu tuan kami pergi dahulu" ucap pasangan tersebut dengan membungkuk dan menyusul Taeyong dan Renjun

"Kenapa sikapnya dingin sekali padaku?" tanya Jaehyun keheranan

Seminggu kemudian, di dalam kerjaan diadakan upacara penobatan Taeyong dan melihat kemampuan berperangnya di hadapan keluarga kerajaan. Seluruh prajurit sudah berbaris rapi di halaman depan istana utama menghadap Ratu, Putera Mahkota, Puteri Mahkota dan Raja yang duduk di singgasananya. Pembukaan pun telah di laksanakan dengan khidmat dan suasananya yang perlahan mulai mencekam.

"Baiklah, panggil Panglima Lee dan calon pemimpin pasukan khusus kerajaan!" perintah Raja

Xiumin beserta bawahannya yang merupakan pasukan khusus di kerajaan berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Taeyong yang berada di tengah barisan seperti dikawal masuk menuju halaman istana. Taeyong tampak menawan dengan zirah yang dibuat khusus untuk tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang tergerai indah namun tidak mengganggu pandangannya. Penampilannya yang menawan tersebut cukup untuk membuat seluruh orang yang ada di halaman istana kagum dan terpesona hingga Ratu pun mulai tertarik dengan sosok Taeyong ini. Jaehyun pun menahan nafas saat melihat Taeyong dan tanpa dia sadari Doyong menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Nona Lee Taeyong, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima pangkat sebagai pemimpin pasukan khusus kerajaan bernama Hwarang dan Wonhwa tanpa terbebani sedikitpun?" ucap Raja dengan lantang

"Saya bersedia, Yang Mulia" ucapnya dengan lantang

"Apakah kau sudah bersiap untuk melawan Hwarang sebagai pembuktian bahwa kau bisa memimpin mereka?" tanya Raja sekali lagi untuk memastikan

"Saya sudah bersiap, Yang Mulia"

Taeyong mulai bersiap dengan menggambil Bokken (pedang/samurai yang terbuat dari kayu) yang sudah disediakan oleh para prajurit dan dengan sedikit pemanasan Taeyong mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sangat tegas di dalam setiap tebasannya.

Yang pertama, dia harus melawan Moonbin. Pasukan khusus dalam fisik tersebut maju pertama atas suruhan Raja karena kekuatan fisiknya yang memang tangguh bisa melebihi hingga 100 prajurit biasa. Taeyong memulainya dahulu, tanpa kesusahan Taeyong menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti menyatu dengan pedangnya dan melawan Moonbin dengan hasil dia menang telak meninggalkan Moonbin dengan kondisi terjerembap di tanah. Ini menuai gelak tawa dari Raja dan Jaehyun yang melihat perkelahian tersebut dengan seksama.

"Ayah, lihatlah betapa lincahnya Taeyong menghindari Moonbin hingga dia terjerembab seperti itu"

"Kau benar sekali, dan gerakannya sangat elegan dalam berpedang. Aku menyukainya" kata Raja sambil tersenyum

Babak kedua Taeyong harus melawan Bang Yongguk, dialah pasukan yang paling berbakat di pasukan khusus. Semua orang mengakuinya karena dari segi strategi maupun fisik dia sangat memumpuni. Taeyong memulainya dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya namun dia terkejut karena Yongguk dapat menahannya lalu Yongguk pun membalasnya dan berhasil membuat Taeyong terpukul mundur di bagian perutnya namun tidak sampai jatuh.

Taeyong pun mulai menggunakan otaknya membuat strategi untuk melawan Yongguk, dia mencoba untuk melawan dengan cepat sembari menganalisis tubuh Yongguk untuk mendapatkan titik kelemahannya. Setelah mengenai titik kelemahannya, dengan senyuman manisnya dia mulai menyerang titik tersebut dengan cepat dan berkali-kali tanpa memberi Yongguk kesempatan untuk menahan ataupun membalasnya. Dengan tendangan dibelakang kaki kanan Yongguk dan cekikan disertai bantingan ke tanah, Taeyong berhasil mengalahkan Yongguk.

Semua orang mendecak kagum dan mulai yakin bahwa Taeyong pantas untuk menjabat sebagai pemimpin pasukan khusus nantinya yang akan melindungi keluarga kerajaan secara langsung.

"Kalau begitu lawan aku!" ucap Jaehyun lantang sembari melepas gaunnya dan mengambil Bokken

"Baik, Putera Mahkota" ucap Taeyong tenang dengan sedikit membungkuk

Mereka terlihat saling menganalisa satu sama lain, dengan seringainya Jaehyun menyerang terlebih dahulu dan dengan sigap Taeyong menangkis serangan Jaehyun yang mendapat decakan kagum dari Jaehyun.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sehebat ini" puji Jaehyun

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Yang Mulia" ucapnya datar

"Oi! Tak bisakah kau berkata dengan lembut?" ungkap Jaehyun kesal

"Maaf Yang Mulia, saya tidak terbiasa untuk berkata lembut"

Senyuman manis namun berbahaya Taeyong mulai terlihat bahwa dia sudah melihat titik lemahnya dan langsung menyerang. Sayangnya Jaehyun terdiam setelah melihat senyuman menawan Taeyong dan wajahnya yang serius saat menyerang sehingga Jaehyun tidak dapat menahan serangan Taeyong yang bertubi-tubi dan Taeyong memukul dengan sekuat tenaga di daerah perut sehingga Jaehyun yang akan terjatuh namun karena jarak yang terlampau dekat dengan tidak sengaja Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong sehingga mereka terjatuh bersamaan dengan Taeyong menimpa Jaehyun.

Taeyong menahan nafas karena menatap Jaehyun langsung di iris matanya yang menenangkan dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. _Oh ayolah kau jangan berdetak dengan kencang sekarang atau Jaehyun akan mengetahuinya bahwa aku mencintainya_ batin Taeyong dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Baiklah, dengan tes ini Taeyong dinyatakan resmi sebagai pemimpin pasukan khusus kerajaan" ucap Raja lantang

Karena ucapan Raja, Taeyong yang tersadar langsung bangun dan membungkuk kepada Raja serta mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut

"Dia... berani-bernainya dia setelah menjatuhkanku dan menimpaku langsung pergi begitu saja?!" teriak Jaehyun bersungut-sungut dan kembali menuju singgasananya.

Doyoung yang melihat pertarungan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam menahan emosinya. Jaehyun hanya miliknya! Dan hanya dialah yang akan menjadi pasangan serta ratu di kerajaan Goguryeo. Doyoung mencengkram erat rok gaunnya dan memandang penuh amarah seiring perginya Taeyong dari tempat tersebut.

"Hanya aku yang akan menjadi ratu dan pasangan Putera Mahkota, tidak boleh ada yang merebut tempatku sekalipun dirimu, Lee Taeyong" gumam Doyoung

TBC

Sorry sebelumnya soalnya update-annya telat karena emang ada permasalahan waktu ngepublishnya sama author lagi kena radiasi dari laptop. Jadi mata kanan yang dominan biasanya itu kena radiasi jadi gabisa deket-deket laptop dan emang bener-bener rehat dari laptop. Sebagai gantinya, Author bakalan update 2 chapter sekaligus karena emang udah di jadwalnya harusnya sekarang update chapter ke 3.

Kalau ada saran atau kritikan disini sangat dibutuhkan ya buat koreksi di chapter berikutnya dan terimakasih juga buat yang udah review semoga di story yang ini kalian bakalan suka sampe endingnya ya, Lovya!


	3. Chapter 3

"Bibi! Apakah ini cocok untukku?" kata Renjun sembari memakai jepitan di rambutnya

"Hmm... menurutku ini lebih cantik" kata Taeyong dan memakaikannya ke rambut Renjun

"Nona, kau sangat pintar memilih jepitan itu. Dia terlihat lebih manis dan cantik" puji penjual jepit

"Baiklah aku mau yang ini Bi!" ujar Renjun dengan cengiran lebarnya

"Bibi aku ambil yang itu, terimakasih"

Setelah membayar Taeyong mengajak Renjun menuju tempat dimana banyak sekali bunga dan ada pohon sakura di setiap jalannya. Renjun sangat senang dan berlarian di hamparan bunga dan Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya sembari menikmati pemandangan gugurnya bunga sakura yang menenangkan perasaannya untuk saat ini.

"Ternyata kau suka kesini Taeyong"

"Putera Mahkota, sedang apa tuan disini?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa bunga sakura untuk Puteri Doyong"

Mendengar pernyataan yang menohok hatinya, Taeyong pun hanya diam dan menghampiri Renjun yang ternyata sedang merangkai bunga hingga menjadi mahkota bunga. Sebenarnya Jaehyun datang kemari karena tidak sengaja melihat Taeyong dan Renjun di pasar sehingga dia mengikutinya diam-diam sampai sini.

"Wah cantik sekali mahkotanya" ujar Taeyong riang

"Ini akan lebih cantik jika Bibi memakainya"

Renjun memakaikan mahkota bunga tersebut ke kepala Taeyong dan memekik girang karena memang sangat cocok untuk Taeyong.

"Bibi kau terlihat seperti Yang Mulia Ratu" ucapnya girang

"Benarkah?" ujar Taeyong sembari berpose layaknya Ratu di hadapan Renjun lalu tertawa bersama

Jaehyun yang melihat interaksi Taeyong dengan anak kecil tersebut tersenyum senang. Jaehyun pun membayangkan Taeyong dengan dirinya bermain di hamparan dengan anak mereka yang lucu dan im- tunggu, apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia baru menyadarinya bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan Doyong mungkin beberapa bulan lagi saat menginjak umur 23 tahun.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini Yang Mulia" ujar Taeyong membuyarkan lamunannya

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin mengambil bunga sakura untuk Puteri?" ucap Taeyong datar

"Ah aku sedang tidak ingin" ujarnya dan langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut

 _Dasar Jaehyun aneh_ batin Taeyong dan bermain lagi dengan Renjun hingga mereka pun terpaksa pulang karena Luhan menemukan mereka bermain di hamparan bunga hingga larut sehingga dengan terpaksa dia menjewer telinga Taeyong dan Renjun hingga ke paviliun barat.

...

"P-Panglima Lee! Ada yang gawat!" seru prajurit penjaga yang ada di pos depan desa

"Ada apa?"

"Prajurit di perbatasan dengan kerajaan Silla datang dengan keadaan terluka parah dan dia ingin bertemu dengan Anda untuk menyampaikan berita dari kerajaan Silla"

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana, dan tolong panggil Kapten Lee" ucapnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa Xiumin menuju barak prajurit

"Nona Lee!" panggil prajurit tersebut

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau pucat?"

"Anda harus segera ke barak prajurit Nona, karena ada prajurit yang terluka parah"

"Bagaimana bisa? Baiklah kita menuju ke sana secepatnya"

Taeyong dan prajurit tersebut langsung menuju barak prajurit dengan perlengkapan tabibnya. Sesampainya di barak, Taeyong langsung menuju tempat tidur prajurit yang terluka parah dan mulai mengobatinya dengan seksama.

"P-Panglima, saya ingin menyampaikan berita dari kerajaan Silla. Mereka ingin mulai menyerang kita karena pasokan kebutuhan untuk penduduk di sana tidak sampai tuan" kata prajurit yang terluka dengan terbata-bata

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya setiap bulannya kita selalu mengirim pasokan kebutuhan untuk mereka?" ujar Xiumin yang mulai emosi

"Benar tuan, prajurit pengawal pun selalu mengantarnya. Namun kerajaan Silla mengatakan bahwa barangnya tidak sampai di kerjaan selama 6 bulan ini tuan"

"Pasti ada hambatan selama perjalanan. Taeyong kita harus membicarakan ini dengan Raja"

"Benar kak, mari"

Taeyong dan Xiumin berangkat menuju istana utama untuk menemui Raja. Setelah mereka bertemu dengan Raja, mereka langsung memulai rapat dengan pengurus kerajaan lainnya terutama bagian pemasok kebutuhan kerajaan Silla dan Jaehyun pun diundangn dalam rapat tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, ada apa gerangan engkau mengadakan rapat mendadak seperti ini?" ujar salah satu pengurus kerajaan

"Panglima Lee berkata, ada permasalahan yang terjadi di perbatasan dengan kerajaan Silla. Panglima Lee, silahkan jelaskan permasalahannya" tegas Raja

"Yang Mulia, prajurit menyampaikan pesan dari kerajaan Silla bahwa pasokan kebutuhan untuk warga kerajaan Silla tidak sampai ke mereka selama 6 bulan lebih Yang Mulia" ujar Xiumin

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sergah pengurus bagian pasokan kebutuhan untuk kerajaan

"Saya yakin sudah mengirimnya setiap bulan, seperti yang Anda minta Yang Mulia" tambahnya

"Saya juga berpikir seperti itu, kita tahu sendiri bahwa setiap bulannya kita mengirimkan pasokan tersebut dengan rutin. Kenapa selama 6 bulan ini bisa tidak tersampaikan?" ucap Jaehyun

Mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut berfikir keras tentang permasalahan in karena hal ini tidak lazim terjadi. Taeyong berfikir sangat keras sehingga mengerutkan keningnya dan Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli namun langsung terdiam, ingat dia akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi.

"Saya ada usulan, Yang Mulia. Mungkin dengan cara ini kita bisa mengetahui siapa dalang dari hilangnya pasokan selama 6 bulan ini" ucap Taeyong

"Bagaimana Kapten Lee?" tanya Raja penasaran

"Perhitungan saya, pengiriman pasokan akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi. Saya akan mengawalnya dengan menyamar sehingga saya bisa dengan mudah untuk mengetahui siapa dalangnya karena saya yakin banyak yang tidak mengetahui wajah saya" jelas Taeyong

"Tetapi apakah itu tidak berbahaya Kapten Lee?" tanya Jaehyun

"Saya rasa tidak tuan, Anda melihat sendiri kemampuan saya bukan? Saya rasa ini bukanlah masalah yang berat. Jika saya tidak dapat melawannya, saya akan memberikan tanda meriam merah di langit untuk mempermudah komunikasi antar pos"terang Taeyong dengan strategi yang terlintas di benaknya

"Sehingga pasukan Hwarang dan Wonhwa akan berjaga di pos di desa, di perbatasan jangan ada pasukan apapun agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada pelaku. Di pos penjagaan, akan saya tugaskan seseorang untuk melihat tanda yang mungkin akan saya munculkan sehingga dia akan memberitahu pasukan untuk menyusul pasokan sedangkan saya akan berusaha untuk melawan mereka dengan sebisa saya" lanjutnya

"Baiklah, usulan Kapten Lee saya terima. Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan saya?" tanya Raja

"Yang Mulia, apakah tidak bahaya jika Kapten Lee di tugaskan sendiri? Saya mengajukan diri untuk ikut serta dalam misi ini bersamanya" ucap Jaehyun

"Tuan, ini akan sangat berbahaya bagi tuan karena banyak yang mengetahui wajah Anda. Sebaiknya Anda tidak perlu ikut dalam misi ini" ujar Taeyong

"Tidak bisa! Aku tetap akan turut serta atau kita batalkan saja misi ini" kata Jaehyun dengan sedikit penekanan

"Aku tau bahwa kau tangguh tetapi kau tetap saja perempuan, maka aku akan membantumu" lanjutnya

"Baiklah, Putera Mahkota akan mendampingi Kapten Lee dalam misi ini. Sudah kita putuskan, silahkan melakukan persiapan untuk misi ini" putus Raja

"T-Tetapi Ya-"

"Yongie jangan membantah" bisik Xiumin

Taeyong pun hanya pasrah dengan keputusan Raja, padahal dia melakukan ini sembari menjauh dari Jaehyun sementara karena pertahanannya untuk tidak jatuh hati lagi kepada Jaehyun mulai runtuh perlahan seiring waktu.

...

"Puteri Doyong, Ratu meminta untuk bertemu Anda" ujar salah satu dayang istana

"Baik, terimakasih" kata Doyong sembari menuju tempat Ratu berada

"Yang mulia Ratu, ada kepentingan apa Anda hingga memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Doyong

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin berbincang dengan calon menantuku. Duduklah"

"Kau teman main Kapten Lee kan? Bagaimana menurutmu Taeyong sekarang?"

"A-Ah saya rasa Kapten Lee sangat menawan dan pandai dalam melakukan apapun Yang mulia. Ada apa Yang mulia bertanya hal tersebut?" tanya Doyong penasaran

"Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu saja" ucap Ratu penuh teka-teki bagi Doyong

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan menggantikan posisimu meski aku ingin. Aku hanya ingin menjodohkannya dengan sepupu Jaehyun, Pangeran Yuta dari kerajaan Silla" lanjutnya dengan angkuh

Mendengar itu, Doyoung mulai gelisah bahwa dia mungkin saja akan tergeser jika Taeyong tetap berada disini karena Ratu mulai berpaling darinya dan Doyoung tak dapat membiarkan kedudukannya sebagai calon Ratu nantinya tersisih dan Jaehyun yang akan jatuh ke tangan Taeyong. Karena dari dahulu Doyoung memang tidak bisa menang dari Taeyong, hanya dengan ini Taeyong dapat dikalahkannya, karena Taeyong tidak se-ambisius dirinya untuk menjadi Ratu dan istri Jaehyun.

...

Persiapan untuk melakukan misi sudah dimatangkan dan malam ini mereka akan memulai misi tersebut. Seluruh prajurit sudah dalam posisi masing-masing dan Taeyong memberikan arahan dari rencananya kepada Hwarang. Taeyong tidak main-main dengan tindakannya yang mungkin saja membahayakan nyawanya belum lagi dengan menjaga Putera Mahkota yang keras kepala.

"Maksud kapten kita hanya menunggu di pos pengintai paling luar? Kenapa tidak mendampingimu? Bagaimana jika kau terluka?" tanya Moonbin

"Aku akan didampingi oleh Putera Mahkota, aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Taeyong tegas

"A-Apa?! Bukannya kita yang seharusnya menjaga Putera Mahkota?" tanya Soonyoung

"Aku juga yang akan menjaganya, kalian hanya perlu fokus dengan tanda yang mungkin akan aku berikan saat aku tidak sanggup melawan"

"Kapten, itu sangat berbahaya!" seru Soonyoung tidak terima

"Kalian meremehkanku karena aku wanita?!" teriak Taeyong dengan wajah cemberutnya

 _Manis sekali_ – batin Soonyoung

 _Aku jadi ingin menikahinya_ – batin Yongguk

 _Jika saja aku tidak menikah dengan Eunwoo bisa saja aku terpikat –_ batin Moonbin

 _Aku ingin menjadikannya kakakku! –_ batin Eunwoo

 _Ah jadi merindukan adikku_ – batin Himchan

 _Bahaya, Soonyoung bisa saja berpaling dariku –_ batin Jihoon

"Baiklah terserah kau saja kapten" ujar Jihoon santai

"Kalian sudah mengerti rencananya, jadi silahkan bersiap dan laksanakan!" tegas Taeyong

"Baik!" jawab pasukan Hwarang beserta Wonhwa serempak

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Di paviliun keluarga Lee, Taeyong berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya. Terlihat tuan Lee sangat gelisah karena puterinya yang baru saja datang sudah mendapat tugas yang menurutnya sangat berat untuk tugas pertama yang dijalaninya sebagai kapten pasukan. Taeyong yang melihatnya langsung menenangkan ayahnya sebelum dia berangkat melaksanakan misinya.

"Ayah, aku masih nanti malam perginya. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku jadi tidak ingin meninggalkanmu" ucap Taeyong lembut melihat wajah sedih ayahnya

"Aku masih merindukanmu tetapi kau akan pergi lagi" kata tuan Lee

"Aku akan baik-baik saja di sana, dan aku hanya pergi selama 2-3 hari saja"

"Tak bisakah Xiumin mendampingimu? Aku begitu khawatir denganmu"

"Ayah. Seluruh warga hingga Kerajaan Silla sudah mengetahui kakak, kemungkinan misi ini akan gagal jika lawan kita melihatnya"

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah, aku janji akan pulang dengan selamat" sambungnya dengan memberi tuan Lee pelukan sebelum dia berangkat

"Baik-baik di jalan puteriku" ucap tuan Lee sembari memeluk puteri kesayangannya.

...

Malam telah tiba, Taeyong sudah menggunakan pakaian dayang kerajaan dan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Jaehyun saja terpukau dengan penampilannya yang sangat berbeda dengan pakaian yang biasa Taeyong gunakan. Jika saja pasukan Hwarang tidak berpasangan, mungkin mereka akan berebut melamar Taeyong namun disayangkan di pasukan Hwarang mereka bersama pasangannya yang memiliki tugas sebagai Wonhwa (dua pasukan wanita hebat) dan tabib namun bisa saja mereka bertarung jika diperlukan karena kemampuan wanita Hwarang tidakdapat di remehkan.

"Kapten, pasokan untuk kerajaan Silla sudah siap. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi" ucap prajurit

"Baik, aku akan memeriksa perlengkapan yang akan ku butuhkan nantinya" ucap Taeyong

Taeyong menyingkap sedikit roknya dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih seputih salju dengan ikatan di bagian paha dan betis yaitu tempat untuk pedang kecil dan juga beberapa meriam untuk tanda pasukan. Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. _Puteri Mahkota saja tidak seputih dan mulus dia, padahal Puteri banyak sekali melakukan perawatan untuk kulitnya_ batin Jaehyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Taeyong dingin kepada Jaehyun

"A-Aku hanya lihat apakah kakimu baik-baik saja" ucap Jaehyun asal

"Dasar aneh" timpal Taeyong sembari menurunkan roknya dan berjalan menuju kudanya.

Taeyong sudah berada di atas kuda putih kesayangnya sedangkan Jaehyun tampak ragu melihat kudanya. Jaehyun pun berjalan mendekati Taeyong sembari menarik-narik pelan roknya

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Taeyong datar

"Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa berkuda" cicit Jaehyun

"Lalu?"

"I-Itu...I-Itu ah susah sekali" gerutu Jaehyun

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tuan?" tanya Taeyong yang semakin tidak mengerti

"Aku baik, aku hanya ingin berkuda denganmu" ucap Jaehyun lancar

"A-Apa? Bukannya tuan akan berkuda dengan prajurit di barisan depan?" tanya Taeyong

"Aku hanya inginnya denganmu, atau kita batalkan saja misinya" ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan

"Hah...baiklah silahkan naik tuan" ucap Taeyong pasrah

...

Selama perjalanan Taeyong terus mewaspadai area tersebut dan mulai merencanakan rencana selanjutnya jika dia memang dapat mengatasi para pencuri tersebut. Pasukan pun mulai memasuki wilayah hutan yang merupakan perbatasan Kerajaan Goguryeo dan Kerajaan Silla. Keadaan sekitar sudah mulai berubah ditambah dengan suasana sunyi, bunyi yang terdengar hanya langkah kuda dan derit kayu.

Tiba-tiba terlihat panah yang melesat ke arah mereka dengan jumlah yang tidak banyak namun cukup membuat beberapa prajurit lengah. Fokus Taeyong terpecah karena khawatir dengan pasukannya dan sebilah panah melesat dan mengenai lengan kirinya.

"Argh!" teriak Taeyong sembari memegangi lengan kirinya yang tertancap anak panah

"Taeyong! Kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak Jaehyun panik karena Taeyong terkena serangan

Tetapi Taeyong mengabaikan perhatian Jaehyun kepadanya dengan berpikir keras. Dia melihat ke segala arah dan matanya menangkap sebuah tempat yang cukup untuk menahan serangan pemanah.

"Pasukan! Pergi ke tempat di sana, kita mundur terlebih dahulu dan berlindung! Kumpulkan semua pasukan yang terluka sebisa kalian, namun jika berbahaya kita bisa atasi setelah kita melawan mereka!" perintah Taeyong dan langsung disetujui oleh pasukannya

Mereka langsung berlindung di tempat yang Taeyong maksud dan melakukan beberapa kali perlawanan dengan memanah. Taeyong terduduk lemah dengan nafas terengah menahan sakit di lengan kirinya, keringat dingin pun sudah mengalir membasahi wajah dan lehernya.

"Taeyong! Kau harus segera di obati. Kita harus panggil tabib!" seru Jaehyun dan akan melepas meriam namun Taeyong menahan tangannya dengan lembut

"Ini tidak bisa di lepas sekarang, jika kita lepas maka rencana kita akan sia-sia. Bantu aku mencabutnya" ucap Taeyong dan mulai menarik anak panahnya perlahan

Jaehyun yang melihatnya tidak tega, sangat! Taeyong sangat kesakitan disini, sehingga dengan berat hati Jaehyun membantu Taeyong menarik anak panah tersebut. Taeyong mulai sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya karena banyaknya darah yang keluar setelah anak panah tercabut, dengan sigap Jaehyun menangkap tubuhnya dan membaringkan Taeyong di tanah dengan kepalanya berada di paha Jaehyun.

"Taeyong apa kau masih sanggup? Ku rasa kita harus menyalakannya, aku tidak ingin kau tewas karena misi ini!" tegas Jaehyun

"T-Tuan tidak perlu khawatir. A-Aku akan baik-baik saja" jelas Taeyong sembari menyamankan diri mengalaskan kepalanya pada paha Jaehyun

Jaehyun membiarkan Taeyong beristirahat sejenak, dan meminta bantuan salah satu prajurit untuk menghentikan pendarahan di lengan kiri Taeyong. Beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya para pemanah tersebut dapat di lumpuhkan. Taeyong merasa dirinya sudah cukup beristirahat dan bangkit untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Taeyong bersyukur karena pasukannya yang terkena serangan tersebut masih bisa terselamatkan, setidaknya dia masih bisa menyembuhkan mereka dan beristirahat sejenak untuk para prajurit.

"Kapten Lee! Apa kau masih sanggup?" tanya salah satu prajurit

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya dengan beristirahat sejenak aku akan mulai pulih. Setelah pengobatan ini kita berangkat lagi menuju kerajaan Silla" ucap Taeyong

Jaehyun menganggap bahwa misi ini tidak mungkin dapat di lanjutkan. Nyawa para pasukan bisa jadi pertaruhannya diperjalanan ini. Namun jika mereka tidak melakukan ini, kerajaan Silla akan menyatakan perang dan terjadi pemutusan persahabatan kedua kerajaan yang sudah di laksanakan sejak lama apalagi keluarga kerajaan Silla merupakan keluarga Jaehyun juga.

Saat Taeyong tengah mengobati beberapa pasukan terakhir yang terluka, seorang prajurit datang dengan seseorang yang asing dan tampak kakinya tertusuk anak panah mendekati barak darurat mereka.

"Cepat kau beritahu Kapten Lee mengapa kau menyerang kami!" perintah prajurit tersebut

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Taeyong tidak mengerti

"Kapten, aku menemukan dia tertinggal dari pasukan yang menyerang pasukan tadi. Kakinya tertusuk anak panah sehingga saya bisa membawanya kemari" jelas Prajurit

"Tuan, saya ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau menyerang pasukan kami?" tanya Taeyong bersamaan dengan mengobati luka di kakinya

"M-Maafkan saya. Saya harus melakukan ini, untuk anak dan isteri saya" jelas tuan tersebut sembari menahan sakit di kakinya

"Apa maksud anda tuan?"

"Saya melakukan ini karena terpaksa, kami hanyalah penduduk di desa kawasan Kerajaan Silla. Saat pasokan untuk kerajaan Silla, mereka tidak memberi kami sepeserpun. Kami bahkan sudah bekerja untuk Kerajaan Silla dengan merelakan tiga perempat lahan kami yang hasilnya akan di ambil oleh Kerajaan. Sehingga selama ini kami mencuri pasokan tersebut untuk penghidupan kami yang serba kekurangan" jelas tuan tersebut dengan murung

"Kami hanya ingin lahan kami kembali dan kehidupan kami yang normal. Semenjak Pangeran Yuta berkuasa, kami tidak berdaya" sambungnya

"Pangeran Yuta?" tanya Jaehyun

"Kau mengenalnya Putera Mahkota?" tanya Taeyong

"Dia...sepupuku. Bagaimana dia bisa tega seperti itu?" gumam Jaehyun

"Baiklah tuan, aku akan mengutus salah satu prajurit untuk mengantarkanmu dan membawa pasokan ini ke desa kalian. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ini sudah di luar batas wajar. Berhati-hatilah di jalan"

Setelah Taeyong mengutus salah satu prajurit untuk mengantarkan tuan tersebut, Taeyong dan pasukan pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa membawa pasokan. Sesampainya di Kerajaan Silla, Taeyong dengan tegas meminta langsung prajurit Kerajaan Silla untuk mempertemukannya dengan Pangeran Yuta. Awalnya para prajurit Kerajaan Silla tidak menyanggupinya namun setelah penasihat kerajaan tiba, mereka diminta untuk masuk ke istana untuk bertemu dengan Pangeran Yuta. Taeyong beserta rombongannya pun masuk ke istana dan mereka berhenti di paviliun timur tempat Pangeran Yuta berada. Mereka baru tiba langsung di sambut oleh Pangeran Yuta.

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Silla, ada apa kalian kemari" ucap Pangeran Yuta secara langsung

"Saya Lee Taeyong, sebagai perwakilan yang di utus Kerajaan Goguryeo tentang masalah pasokan yang tidak masuk ke Kerajaan Silla" ucap Taeyong tenang

"Ah Taeyong, nama yang indah seperti pemiliknya"

Yuta tersenyum melihat kecantikan Taeyong, seorang dayang yang diutus untuk bertemu dengannya? Apa maksud bibinya itu? Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh mencarikan pasangan hidup? Mungkin Taeyong yang akan menjadi permaisurinya kelak dan mungkin akan menjadi Ratu di Kerajaan Silla ini.

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya, Pangeran" ucap Taeyong lembut dan tersenyum menawan

"Ah, berarti benar kata Ratu. Baiklah kau bisa langsung masuk ke paviliun ku kita berbicara berdua saja mengenai ini" ajak Yuta dengan menggenggam tangan Taeyong

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Taeyong!" bentak Jaehyun

Yuta yang tak asing dengan suara itu langsung menengok ke arah Jaehyun dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Putera Mahkota. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harusnya menyiapkan pernikahanmu yang sudah dekat ini? Dan apa urusanmu jika aku memegang Taeyong?" cerca Yuta

Jaehyun yang disindir sedemikian rupa oleh Yuta hanya bisa terdiam. Dia pun menyadari mengapa dia melarangnya. Yuta melihat Jaehyun yang hanya terdiam pun langsung bergerak membawa Taeyong kedalam paviliunnya dan Taeyong hanya pasrah di bawa oleh Yuta karena dia sendiri bingung, mengapa Jaehyun membentak hingga seperti itu.

Jaehyun yang tersadar pun geram karena dia tidak di perbolehkan masuk untuk mengikuti Taeyong dengan Yuta sehingga dia dan prajurit hanya bisa menunggu di luar hingga Taeyong keluar dari pavilliun tersebut.

TBC

Maaf yaaa~  
Seharusnya updatenya itu kemaren, tapi karena ada kepentingan jadi sekarang deh hehe.  
Oh iya, buat kalian yang gak suka nunggu aku kasih tau nih jadwalnya.

Jadwal updatenya setiap selasa, kamis dan sabtu. jadi sekitaran itu sih. kalo gak update di hari itu harap di maklumi ya~!

LOVYA~!


	5. Chapter 5

"Duduklah" kata Yuta

"Apa yang Ratu bicarakan padamu?" sambung Yuta

"Apa maksud anda Pangeran?" tanya Taeyong tidak mengerti

"Bukankah Ratu mengutusmu kemari untuk bertemu denganku dan merencanakan perjodohan itu?"

"A-Apa? T-Tunggu dulu. Saya kemari bukan untuk itu"

"Lalu ada apa kau meminta untuk bertemu denganku?"

"Saya menginginkan pengembalian lahan dari rakyat pedesaan dekat perbatasan Kerajaan Silla dan juga pembayaran hasil panen dari tiga perempat lahan mereka" ucap Taeyong tegas

"Apa urusanmu dengan Kerajaanku?!" ucap Yuta dengan sedikit emosi

"Anda mempermasalahkan pasokan dari Kerajaan Goguryeo bukan? Mereka para petani yang memintanya sehingga pasokan tersebut di antar ke pedesaan mereka dan itu masih belum cukup untuk mengganti pengambilan yang Anda lakukan pada mereka" kata Taeyong sengit

"Dasar rakyat lemah" gumam Yuta

Taeyong yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersulut emosi. Dia bangun dan langsung menarik pakaian Yuta sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan sangat dekat. Mungkin sedikit dorongan, bibir mereka akan bertemu jika situasinya tidak seserius ini.

"Lemah anda bilang? Mereka bekerja dengan keras dengan ladang mereka hingga hidup serba kekurangan karena hasilnya kau ambil begitu saja Pangeran terhormat!" geram Taeyong

"Kau jika marah semakin cantik. Tapi untuk dayang tidak sopan sepertimu, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya dan akan menyatakan perang dalam waktu dekat ini!" ucap Yuta lantang dan mendorong kasar Taeyong hingga dia terdorong dan terjatuh karena pertahanannya yang lengah

"Maaf tuan, aku bukanlah seorang dayang" ucap Taeyong dan berdiri menatap sengit pada Yuta

"Aku adalah pemimpin pasukan" sambungnya

"Kau? Pemimpin pasukan? Yang benar saja!" kata Yuta diselingi tawa dan berhadapan dengan Taeyong

"Kecuali satu hal"

Yuta mulai mendekati Taeyong namun Taeyong tidak pernah takut terhadap apapun sehingga dia hanya diam dan mengamati Yuta meski hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Yuta membelai pipi kanan Taeyong dan mendekatkan bibir nya pada telinga Taeyong.

"Kau harus menjadi permaisuriku" bisiknya

Taeyong terkejut mendengar hal tersebut dan ingin memukul perut Yuta namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Taeyong terdorong hingga menuju tembok dan kedua tangannya tertahan di atas kepalanya. Taeyong melakukan segala cara agar bisa terbebas namun dia hanyalah wanita tidak berdaya untuk saat ini, dia menatap Yuta sengit saat wajah Yuta mulai mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang ka-mphh!"

Yuta mencium bibir Taeyong dan melumatnya kasar. Taeyong kaget namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dan dia mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Yuta namun dia harus tetap pada pediriannya, dia harus mengembalikan lahan milik rakyat tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang ke arah selangkangan Yuta dan membuat juta jatuh tersungkur. Dengan kasar Taeyong mengusap bibirnya dan memandang rendah Pangeran Yuta.

"Inikah sikap seorang Pangeran?" ucap Taeyong dengan nada dingin

"Jika kau tidak mengembalikan lahan rakyatmu, aku akan menyiksamu hingga mati" sambungnya

Taeyong menyingkap roknya dan mengambil pedang yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Taeyong sudah dengan posisi berperang dan memperhatikan Yuta yang mulai bangkit berdiri meski menahan sakit di selangkangannya, aset membuat keturunannya kelak. Yuta melihat Taeyong yang serius dan menakutkan tersebut langsung angkat tangan.

"O-Okay, turunkan pedang itu" ucap Yuta perlahan

"I-Iya iya! Aku akan mengembalikannya! Aku berjanji!" teriak Yuta menyerah dengan ketakutan

"Hn dasar lemah" ejek Taeyong

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan wajahku yang tampan ini oke? Kau hampir menghancurkan masa depanku" ucap Yuta ketus

"Aku ingin secepatnya kau mengembalikan lahan milik rakyatmu dan aku janji pasokan dari Kerajaan Goguryeo akan tiba disini, aku sendiri yang akan menjamin kepastiannya" ucap Taeyong

"Kau yang akan mengantarnya sendiri kan?" tanya Yuta

"Jika aku tidak ada tugas, aku yang akan mengantarkannya. Jika ada tugas maka akan ada Wonhwa yang akan mengantarkannya"

"Baiklah, tapi ingat. Kau akan tetap menjadi permaisuriku" ucap Yuta diselingi kedipan nakal dan senyumannya yang menurut Taeyong sedikit menawan, hanya sedikit

Taeyong memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap Yuta dan dia langsung keluar karena memang urusannya di sana sudah selesai. Yuta mengikutinya sekedar mengantar calon permaisurinya-menurutnya- kembali ke pasukannya. Taeyong pun memandang Yuta dan membungkuk sekilas sebagai penghormatan.

"Selamat jalan calon permaisuriku, aku akan berkunjung beberapa hari lagi!" teriak Yuta

Taeyong yang mendengarnya langsung melempar pedang kecilnya dan menatap Yuta sengit, namun sayangnya di hadang oleh penasihatnya dan membuat Taeyong menggeram rendah karena tidak mengenai Yuta. Bagaimana bisa Pangeran dengan kekuasaannya itu bertindak konyol berteriak bahwa dia calon permaisurinya, dihadapan pasukannya dan Putera Mahkota pula.

Jaehyun yang mendengar teriakan Yuta mengeratkan genggamanya, dia merasa tidak nyaman di dadanya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Yuta berkata seperti itu?" gumam Jaehyun dan merekapun pulang dengan hasil baik karena Taeyong.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Taeyong merasa pusing dan nampak lemah. Dia merasa tenaganya berkurang drastis padahal dia tidak berperang atau kelelahan. Taeyong yang curiga langsung merobek balutan di lengan kirinya serta kain lengan gaunnya dan ternyata benar dugaan Taeyong. Anak panah yang sempat tertancap di lengan kirinya mengandung racun.

Pasukannya melihat lengan Taeyong yang berwarna kontras tersebut tersentak kaget karena mereka tidak merasakan apapun dan luka mereka baik-baik saja setelah diobati Taeyong. Mereka tersadar kalau Taeyong tidak sempat mengobati dirinya sendiri dan mementingkan keselamatan mereka. Segera mereka menyalakan meriam untuk memberi tanda pada Hwarang dan Wonhwa sedangkan mereka menetap di tempat tersebut untuk beristirahat dan menunggu bala bantuan.

Tidak lama kemudian Hwarang dan Wonhwa datang, mereka yang melihat keadaan Taeyong terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan lengannya yang berwarna ungu gelap itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Kapten Lee! Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Moonbin panik

"Kau tidak apa-apa Putera Mahkota?" kata Yongguk setelah melihat keadaan Taeyong

"Aku tidak apa, Kapten Lee yang berada di depan sehingga dia menghalangi anak panah tersebut dariku. Tabib Jihoon segera obati lukanya, aku takut akan menyebar lebih jauh lagi" perintah Jaehyun yang cemas melihat kondisi Taeyong

Dia terluka karena berada di depan Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun merasa bahwa dia seorang lelaki yang lemah dan hanya bisa berlindung di belakang Taeyong. Setelah mendengar perintah dari Putera Mahkota, Moonbin menggendong Taeyong dan membaringkannya di gerobak kosong yang sengaja mereka bawa untuk jaga-jaga. Jihoon pun naik menuju gerobak tersebut dan mulai mengobati Taeyong yang menurutnya sudah cukup parah.

Selama menunggu pengobatan Taeyong, Hwarang dan Wonhwa memeriksa keadaan sekitar dan menanyakan kejadiannya kepada Jaehyun. Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Hwarang merasa kesal karena dengan gampangnya mereka menyetujui rencana dari Taeyong dan sekarang nyawanya dipertaruhkan karena rencana itu.

"Soonyoung-rang!" teriak Jihoon

Segera Soonyoung yang sedang beristirahat tersebut mendekati isteri cantik namun galaknya yang berprofesi sebagai tabib bagi Hwarang dan Wonhwa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung

"Kapten Lee, keadaannya semakin melemah. Kita harus membawanya pulang. Peralatanku disini tidak lengkap, aku bisa menahan penyebarannya selama kita pulang" ucap Jihoon khawatir

Sontak Soonyoung berlari menuju pasukannya dan menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan oleh isterinya tersebut. Jaehyun yang khawatir tersebut langsung menaiki gerobak dengan alasan dia tidak bisa berkuda, dan mereka pun segera berangkat pulang dengan kecepatan penuh. Selama perjalanan, Jaehyun menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong yang sekarang terlihat kesakitan dan pucat pasi. Jihoon yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dan terheran karena selama yang ia tau, Putera Mahkota hanya mencintai Puteri karena mereka terlihat mesra di paviliun timur, tempat dimana Puteri tinggal.

Sesampainya di Kerajaan Goguryeo, mereka langsung menuju tempat Jihoon kerja sebagai tabib istana. Dibaringkannya Taeyong di tempat tidur dan Jihoon dengan cekatan memberikan pertolongan pada Taeyong. Pada Hwarang dan Wonhwa dengan khawatir berada di depan pintu bersama dengan Jaehyun yang duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

"Aku rasa kita harus memberitahu Panglima Lee dan Kasim Lee. Mereka harus tau keadaan Kapten Lee sekarang" usul Yongguk

"Ku rasa itu benar, aku akan menuju paviliun keluarga Lee" kata Eunwoo dan segera berangkat menuju paviliun keluarga Lee

Keluarga Lee langsung datang disaat Eunwoo memberitahu keadaan Taeyong dan mereka semua berkumpul di depan pintu dengan khawatir. Mereka berdoa semoga Taeyong baik-baik saja, dan Xiumin merasa paling terpukul disini. Coba saja dia memaksakan untuk ikut bersama Taeyong, mungkin dia tidak akan berada di dalam sana menahan sakit.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu sudah terbuka dan Jihoon keluar dengan tersenyum menenangkan mereka yang menunggu dengan tegang.

"Kapten Lee dapat terselamatkan, penyebaran racunnya tidak secepat yang aku perkirakan. Kapten Lee memang hebat" ucap Jihoon

Mereka semua yang menunggu menghela nafas lega, bersyukur bahwa Taeyong tidak terluka parah. Xiumin meminta ijin untuk menemui Taeyong dan dia masuk menghampiri Taeyong yang terlihat mulai membaik. Xiumin menggenggam tangan Taeyong dengan erat seakan jika dia melepaskannya, dia akan kehilangan adik kesayangannya yang jahil tersebut. Sesekali dia mencium kening adiknya berharap dengan itu kesakitannya akan berangsur hilang.

Penasihat Park datang menuju tempat tabib dan mengatakan pada Jaehyun kalau Raja dan Ratu beserta Puteri Mahkota meminta untuk dia menemui mereka. Dengan berat hati, Jaehyun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menuju istana utama.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Taeyong yang sudah beranjak pulih namun masih dalam perawatan Jihoon sehingga dia diberi istirahat selama pemulihannya dan terbebas dari tugas apapun. Taeyong yang sedang berada di taman istana, duduk tenang menghadap hamparan bunga yang diminta oleh Doyoung, teman kecilnya yang akan menjadi permaisuri Jaehyun.

"Terkadang kita harus bisa menjaga apa yang kita cintai, meski hal tersebut dapat membunuh kita. tak apa, selama dia masih bisa bernafas aku akan tetap mencoba untuk bernafas karena jantungku berdetak hanya karnanya. namun jantungnya berdetak bukan untukku" ucapnya

Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, dia harus bisa merelakan Jaehyun yang akan menikah sebentar lagi. Entah dia harus datang ke acara tersebut atau dia bisa saja berpura-pura belum pulih. Tapi sama saja jika dia tidak datang, dia tidak menghargai kemurahan keluarga kerajaan kepada keluarganya. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar namun hangat menutup kedua matanya.

"Kak, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" ucapnya lirih

"Sayangnya aku bukan kakakmu" ucap Yuta

TBC

Sorry yaaa baru update sekarang, semoga kalian tetep review dan suka sama ceritaku, LOVYA!


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyong tersentak saat mendengar suara itu, seseorang yang telah menciumnya kasar, seseorang yang bertingkah seperti bajingan yang telah merebut lahan milik rakyatnya sendiri. Yuta pun duduk di sebelah Taeyong dan melihat balutan di lengan kiri Taeyong.

"Berita itu benar, kau terluka saat berada di kawasan Kerajaan Silla" ucap Yuta

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sambungnya

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pangeran" balas Taeyong

"Jangan panggil aku Pangeran, karena aku datang ke sini sebagai Yuta, sepupu Jaehyun. Panggil aku Yuta"

"Baiklah Yuta" ucap Taeyong lirih

"Apa kau sudah mengembalikan lahan milik rakyatmu?" ucap Taeyong dengan menatap sengit

"Tentu saja sudah! Dan hentikan tatapan itu, sangat menakutkan" ucap Yuta sembari memeluk tubuhnya merinding

"Aku menepati janjiku" ucap Yuta sembari menatap taman bunga

"Janji?" kata Taeyong penuh tanya menghadap Yuta

"Aku berkata padamu akan datang, kan?"

Keduanya sedang berhadap-hadapan, menatap mata satu sama lain. Yuta menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan mengelus lembut tangan Taeyong sembari tersenyum menatap Taeyong.

"Aku akan melamarmu, sebentar lagi aku akan ke paviliun timur bertemu dengan keluargamu. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan jika aku akan menjadikanmu permaisuriku" ucap Yuta dengan mengecup pelan tangan Taeyong

Taeyong yang dapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa tersipu malu, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan se-jantan itu. Taeyong akui Yuta memang seorang pria yang dia kagumi karena dia memiliki senyum yang indah dan menenangkan, meski dia hanya belum mampu memimpin rakyatnya tapi Taeyong yakin kelak dia akan menjadi Raja yang hebat untuk rakyatnya.

...

Dari kejauhan, Jaehyun melihat interaksi mereka hanya bisa menggeram rendah dan tidak sengaja menggenggam erat tangan Doyoung yang ada di genggamannya.

"Jae, ada apa?" ucap Doyong

"A-Ah tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Jaehyun yang tersadar

"Kau yakin?"

"Ayo kita ke istana utama, ibu dan ayahku pasti sudah menunggu untuk persiapan minggu depan" ucap Jaehyun dan menarik Doyoung pergi dari tempat tersebut

...

Yuta mengeluarkan jepit rambut yang diberikan oleh ibunya saat dia bercerita tentang Taeyong dan mengatakan akan ke Kerajaan Goguryeo. Saat Taeyong tertunduk malu, dia memasangkan jepit rambut tersebut pada Taeyong dan terkesima karena Taeyong memang cocok menggunakan jepit rambut tersebut yang membuat dia terlihat layaknya Ratu yang akan mendampingi Raja, tentunya Yuta yang menjadi Rajanya.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik, Tae" ucap Yuta

"T-Terimakasih. E-Eum apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taeyong gugup

"Aku hanya mengunjungi sepupuku yang beberapa hari lagi akan menikah" ucapnya

"Namun tak lama kemudian aku akan menyusulnya, aku akan menikahimu" lanjutnya

Taeyong terkejut mendengar penuturan Yuta, seserius itukah dia ingin menikahi Taeyong? Namun Taeyong sedikit ragu karena jujur saja perasaannya masih belum bisa merelakan Jaehyun yang akan menikah 6 hari lagi dan dia tidak sejahat itu untuk membuat Yuta sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai or-"

"Kau mencintai sepupuku kan?" potong Yuta

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau tau?" _orang ini sungguh mengerikan, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?!_

"Karena tatapanmu berbeda padanya, saat aku berkata bahwa kau calon permaisuriku dia terlihat tidak senang. Aku kira kau yang akan menikah dengannya, ternyata aku salah. Jika kau berpikiran menolakkku karena takut ku anggap kau menjadikanku pelampiasan, kau salah" ucapnya tenang

"Karena kau tidak akan menganggapku pelampiasanmu, dan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku saat kau mau membuka hatimu untukku. Jalani saja kehidupan bersamaku, jika kau tidak nyaman aku bersedia untuk berpisah denganmu." Sambungnya

Taeyong dapat melihat kesungguhan Yuta dalam perkataannya dan matanya, mungkin inikah cara agar dia dapat melupakan Jaehyun? Apakah dia bisa mencintai Yuta seiring waktu berlalu bersama dengannya? Bisa dibilang Taeyong ragu, sangat ragu. Tetapi benar kata Yuta, jika mencobanya dia mungkin akan berhasil dan bisa hidup bersama Yuta , dengan seseorang yang mencintainya.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan keluargaku terlebih dahulu, Yuta. Aku baru saja tiba disini, keluargaku masih membutuhkanku, aku ingin kau lebih bersabar dulu. Sebuah hubungan dua keluarga tidak dapat di jalin dengan semudah yang kau kira" jelas Taeyong

"Jika begitu, aku akan meminta untuk dipindahkan ke Kerajaan Goguryeo, karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu begitu saja" ucap Yuta

"Apa kau yakin? Kau mungkin akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi Raja"

"Akan aku lakukan apapun demi bersama dengan dirimu, Tae"

Mereka berdua saling berbagi senyuman, senyuman yang kelak akan menjadi kewajiban satu sama lain dalam suatu hubungan yang menandakan bahwa mereka akan bahagia di masa depan.

...

Keesokan harinya, Taeyong menuju tempat Jihoon untuk mendapatkan perawatan di lengan kirinya. Selama perjalanan dia melihat sekitar, mungkin saja ada Yuta yang lewat dan mau menemaninya untuk perawatan lukanya. Namun dia tidak dapat menemukan Yuta disepanjang jalan menuju tempat Jihoon. Helaan nafas dari Taeyong menandakan dia terlalu berharap, mungkin saja Yuta sedang ada tugas dan dia kembali ke Kerajaan Silla.

"Kak Jihoon, aku datang" ucap Taeyong

"Ah, Kapten sudah datang? Berbaringlah dulu, aku masih berada di gudang mencari bahan untuk pengobatanmu" teriak Jihoon dari gudang penyimpanan bahan miliknya

Saat menuju tempat tidur yang memang disiapkan di sana, Taeyong terkejut karena ada Yuta yang berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Apa dia sakit?" gumam Taeyong

Dengan berani dia meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Yuta, dan anehnya dia merasa suhu tubuh Yuta sama dengannya, normal.

"Kau tidak sakit, tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gumam Taeyong

Taeyong tersentak saat Yuta menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang berada di keningnya, dan Yuta perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Taeyong dalam.

"Aku tau hari ini ada pengobatan untuk lukamu, jadi aku ke sini tetapi aku terlalu pagi, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menemanimu" jelas Yuta

"A-Ah gitu" ucap Taeyong sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Yuta bangun dan mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk berbaring. Dengan telaten, Yuta merapikan pakaian Taeyong agar tidak tersingkap saat pengobatannya dilakukan. Yuta juga membantu Taeyong untuk membuka jubahnya dan Yuta pun menahan nafas karena Taeyong hanya memakai hanbook dalaman saja sehingga bagian pundak putih mulusnya terekspos.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu, Yuta" kata Taeyong sembari mencubit perut Yuta yang memang mudah dia jangkau

Saat mereka bercanda hingga tidak sadar Jihoon melihat kelakuan mereka. Dia tersenyum melihat interaksi Kapten kesayangannya itu dengan Pangeran Yuta. Memang Jihoon sudah tau jika Pangeran Yuta ada di tempatnya untuk menemani Taeyong menjalani pengobatan. Dan dia setuju jika Taeyong dengan Yuta akan menikah karena mereka terlihat serasi saat bersama. Taeyong yang bersikap dingin serta tegas sedangkan Yuta berkharisma dan murah senyum.

"Ekhem! Kapan aku bisa mengobatimu Kapten?" ucap Jihoon sedikit kesal karena dia tidak dianggap

"K-Kau bisa mengobatinya sekarang, tabib" kata Yuta yang salah tingkah dan pindah tempat duduk di dekat kaki Taeyong

Selama pengobatan, Yuta memandang Taeyong iba karena dia terlihat kesakitan karena lukanya dan dia harus meminum yang dari baunya saja Yuta berasa mual. Dengan dukungannya, Taeyong dapat melewati sesi pengobatannya lebih santai dari sebelumnya karena Taeyong yang tidak mau meminum ramuan untuk racunnya.

...

"Aku ingin membelikanmu pakaian untuk kau pakai di pernikahan Jaehyun" ucap Yuta tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau ingin membelikanku? Aku bisa membelinya sendiri, Yuta" tolak Taeyong

"Tapi aku memaksa" ucap Yuta kekanakan bersamaan dengan menunjukkan muka melasnya

"Hah~ Baiklah, jangan yang mahal, oke?" ucap Taeyong menyerah

"Siap Kapten!" ucap Yuta sembari merangkul pinggang Taeyong dan berjalan keluar dari tempat Jihoon

Mereka berjalan-jalan di pasar sembari melihat barang-barang yang ada di pasar tersebut. Saat tiba di tempat, Yuta langsung menuju ke pemilik toko tersebut dan meminta pakaian yang paling indah untuk Taeyong pakai. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya melihat-lihat sekitar, sesekali memekik kecil karena kainnya terbuat dari sutera seperti yang dipakai Yuta beserta keluarga kerajaan.

"Ini, cobalah" ucap Yuta dengan menyerahkan balutan yang Taeyong yakini didalamnya ada pakaian untuknya

"Baiklah"

Taeyong segera menuju ke tempat yang disediakan untuk mencoba pakaian tersebut sedangkan Yuta melihat-lihat kain dan dia juga meminta pakaian yang senada dengan yang dibelinya untuk Taeyong.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak berlebihan?" ucap Taeyong

Saat Yuta melihat Taeyong dengan pakaian pilihannya tersebut, dia terpesona. Taeyong terlihat sangat indah dengan pakaian tersebut. Warna emas dipadukan dengan warna merah kalem dan beberapa motif yang tidak terlalu mencolok sehingga tidak mengganggu mata saat melihatnya. Taeyong terlihat seolah Ratu selanjutnya.

"Apa terlihat...jelek?" ucap Taeyong ragu saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yuta

"K-Kau...mempesona" ucap Yuta

Seketika, wajah Taeyong memerah hingga ke telinganya saat mendengar pujian dari Yuta, dan Yuta pun tertawa sembari mengusap pelan kepala Taeyong dan memeluknya karena dia yakin Taeyong sangat malu karena pujiannya.

Setelah membeli pakaian yang senada, mereka berjalan menuju taman bunga sakura kesukaan Taeyong. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan bertautan dan membuat beberapa rakyat sekitar memandang kagum pada pasangan tersebut. Taeyong menatap Yuta dari samping, sungguh dia terpesona dengan ketampanan Yuta dan sensasi saat Yuta menggenggam tangannya maupun memeluknya sangat berbeda saat Jaehyun melakukannya padanya. Yuta menatap Taeyong yang menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Taeyong dan mereka berhenti di tengah hamparan pohon sakura. Yuta memeluk pinggang Taeyong dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Taeyong. Dengan tersenyum, Taeyong memeluk leher Yuta dan mencium Yuta dengan senang hati. Sepertinya dia tau dimana hatinya berlabuh saat ini setelah sekian lama terkena badai saat menuju pelabuhan di hati Jaehyun. Dengan yakin, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu berada di sisi Yuta dan mencintainya.

TBC

Maafkan aku yang harus membuat Yuta menjadi bejat di ff ini T,T  
Yuta yang terjolimi T,T

Semoga kalian suka ya, LOVYA!


	7. Chapter 7

...

Upacara pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung akan di lakukan pagi ini di depan istana utama dan disaksikan oleh seluruh rakyat Kerajaan Goguryeo. Saat ini di halaman istana sangat ramai karena banyaknya rakyat yang antusias untuk melihat prosesi pernikahan Putera Mahkota yang sudah mereka nantikan.

Di paviliun timur tempat keluarga Lee berada, mereka masih sibuk untuk bersiap-siap menuju istana untuk menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Sedangkan Taeyong sendiri mulai dari pagi buta dia sudah diculik dan dibawa ke tempat Jihoon, para Wonhwa sudah berkumpul di sana dan mulai mendandani Taeyong secantik mungkin agar tidak kalah dengan Puteri Mahkota. Kejam memang pemikiran mereka tetapi memang begitu adanya, mereka tidak ingin Kapten kesayangan mereka kalah saing dengan wanita lain. Dan bisa dilihat bahwa isteri dari Hwarang ini semua cantik, tidak ada satupun yang menyangkal tentang hal itu.

"Kapten, kau harus tampil percaya diri kali ini! Seperti saat pengangkatanmu menjadi Kapten" ucap Eunwoo

"Benar! Dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Pangeran pasti mereka akan terpesona, jangan berjalan seperti prajurit!" kata Himchan bersemangat

"Tapi aku...tidak yakin" ucapTaeyong murung

"Kau harus yakin Kapten, Pangeran sudah menunggumu di luar. Pangeran pasti suka dengan hasil kerja keras kita" ucap Jihoon memberikan semangat pada Taeyong

Dan benar apa kata Jihoon, terdengar ketukan pada pintu tempat kerja Jihoon dan mendengar suara Yuta bahwa dia datang untuk menjemput Taeyong yang berada di sana.

"Cepatlah temui Pangeran" ucap Himchan sembari mendorong Taeyong menuju pintu depan

"Semangat! Tampil percaya diri dan anggun!" ucapan penuh semangat dari Wonhwa dan Tabib untuk Taeyong

Dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan, Taeyong membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung berhadapan dengan Yuta yang terlihat gagah dengan pakaian yang senada dengan Taeyong. Yuta terperangah melihat Taeyong yang tampil lebih cantik dan anggun dengan pakaian pilihannya itu serta gaya rambutnya yang terurai hingga pinggangnya dan memakai jepit yang diberikan Yuta menambah kesan manis bagi Taeyong.

"Sudah siap, tuan puteri?" ucap Yuta dengan tersenyum lebar

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" ucap Taeyong ketus dengan wajah memerah

Yuta tertawa dengan reaksi Taeyong tidak sama dengan reaksi wajahnya yang memerah karena godaanya tadi. Mereka berdua berangkat menuju istana utama dengan diselingi tawa karena candaan dari Yuta, karena dia tau bahwa Taeyong sekarang terlihat tegang dan kurang percaya diri

Dari kejauhan, Hwarang dan para isterinya menatap kepergian kedua orang tersebut dengan tersenyum. Setidaknya mereka merasa bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan akan sangat membantu perkembangan hubungan mereka berdua kelak. Mereka pun segera menyusul berangkat menuju istana utama.

...

Prosesi pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung berjalan dengan lancar, banyak rakyat yang berteriak riuh akan diresmikannya mereka sebagai sepasang suami-isteri. Banyak juga para pejabat dan keluarga kerajaan berkumpul, begitu juga dengan orang tua Yuta yang datang di pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Yuta dengan segera berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya berada dengan mengajak Taeyong, karena dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk menikahi Taeyong.

"Ayah, Ibu. Dia yang aku ceritakan, Lee Taeyong. Taeyong, perkenalkan ini kedua orang tua ku" jelas Yuta

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia" sapa Taeyong dan membungkuk

"Ah~ Jadi dia yang membuatmu berpikir dewasa?" sindir Raja Kerajaan Silla

"Ayah!" ucap Yuta kesal dan Taeyong tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Raja Kerajaan Silla

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, aku menyukainya" ucap Ratu Kerajaan Goguryeo spontan dan langsung memeluk erat Taeyong

"T-Terimakasih Yang Mulia" ucap Taeyong pelan

"Aku ingin melamarnya" ucap Yuta tiba-tiba

"Apa kau serius? Kau sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya?" tanya Raja

"Belum, sebentar lagi kita akan langsung menuju paviliun tempat keluarga Lee tinggal. Aku hanya menunggu restu dari kalian" jelas Yuta

Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Silla saling berpandangan. Mereka masih belum yakin dengan permintaan Yuta meski di bilang itu adalah permintaan pertamanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka hanya takut saat mereka sudah menuju paviliun keluarga Lee akan di tolak lamarannya dan juga sikap Yuta yang tebar pesona, mereka yakin tidak akan lama dia bisa merasakan perasaan itu.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Ayah. Baru kali ini aku merasa ingin memiliki seseorang seperti ini, aku tidak meragukannya dan akan terus mencintainya hingga aku tua nanti" ucap Yuta bersungguh-sungguh

"Baiklah. Kita akan ke sana" putus Raja

Taeyong yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, apa yang dia pikirkan tentang Yuta yang egois dan seenaknya sendiri langsung tergantikan oleh sosok yang dapat mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya dan menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik.

"Yuta" ucap Taeyong pelan

"Ada apa?"

"Kita belum menemui Puteri dan Putera Mahkota" bisik Taeyong

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Ayo kita segera ke sana dan kembali ke paviliunmu untuk merencanakan lamaran ini" jelas Yuta penuh semangat dan menyeret Taeyong

"Kami pamit, Yang Mulia" ucap Taeyong dengan sedikit menunduk karena Yuta yang tiba-tiba langsung menyeretnya menuju pasangan yang sedang menikah

Melihat Yuta yang bersemangat dan menyeret Taeyong, Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Silla tertawa pelan. Tidak mereka sangka, seorang Pangeran yang egois dan seenaknya dapat ditundukkan oleh seorang wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai Kapten pasukan khusus kerajaan.

"Hei Jaehyun! Selamat atas pernikahanmu" ucap Yuta

Jaehyun melihat Yuta yang memberinya selamat dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa pakaian Yuta dan Taeyong senada? Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa hubungan mereka? Jaehyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati namun dia tidak dapat bertanya karena gengsinya yang tinggi.

"Terimakasih, Pengeran Yuta" balas Doyoung karena Jaehyun hanya diam saja

"Selamat untuk kalian juga" sambung Doyoung

"Maksudnya?" kata Taeyong penuh tanya

"Kalian sudah menikah kan? Pakaian kalian senada" jelas Doyoung tenang

Mendengar perkataan Doyoung, wajah Taeyong langsung memerah dan menunduk sedangkan Yuta tersenyum cerah serta mengusap pelan puncak kepala Taeyong.

"Beberapa minggu lagi kami akan menikah, kalian tunggu saja" ucap Yuta penuh percaya diri

"Benarkah?" kali ini Jaehyun yang bertanya

"Kami tidak ingin kalah dari kalian, selamat menikmati pernikahan kalian" ucap Taeyong dan segera menarik Yuta dari sana karena bisa bahaya jika Yuta tetap berada disana

"Mereka terlihat serasi dan lucu" ucap Doyoung dengan tertawa kecil

Jaehyun melihat Taeyong dan Yuta dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia merasa pernikahan ini tidak membuat dia senang seperti banyak orang yang senang dengan pernikahan mereka, dia merasa hatinya kosong padahal hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti olehnya. Doyoung melihat Jaehyun yang masih menatap pasangan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum lega, apa yang diimpikannya telah tercapai, dimana dia bisa memiliki Jaehyun seutuhnya tanpa gangguan Taeyong lagi.

...

Seminggu telah berlalu, Taeyong merasa bahwa tubuhnya sudah mulai pulih dan dia bisa bertugas lagi sebagai kapten untuk Hwarang dan Wonhwa. Dan seminggu juga dia telah merelakan cintanya pada Jaehyun untuk pergi dan memulai hidup baru dengan Yuta kedepannya. Di perjalanan menuju barak prajurit, Taeyong dihalangi oleh Jaehyun dengan sengaja. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun penuh tanya dan mengapa dia berada di daerah sini sedangkan biasanya dia berada di istana utama.

"Ada perlu apa tuan?" tanya Taeyong

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jaehyun

"Saya baik-baik saja, dan sekarang saya akan bertugas kembali" kata Taeyong

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yuta?"

"Kami? Seperti yang tuan liat, kami mungkin akan menikah sebentar lagi" jelas Taeyong

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya" ucap Jaehyun tegas

"Maaf, apa hubungan tuan melarang saya menikah dengannya?" ucap Taeyong sedikit kesal

"Aku bilang tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Jaehyun langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Taeyong yang kesal dengan kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Emangnya kenapa jika aku menikah dengan Yuta? Ku rasa dia lebih baik darinya" ujar Taeyong kesal dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju barak prajurit

...

"Kwon Jihoon!" teriak Soonyoung

"Ya! Kupingku bisa sakit kau berteriak seperti itu!"

Jihoon memukul pelan kepala suaminya, Soonyoung berteriak seolah dia memanggil istrinya dari kejauhan padahal hanya berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya. Soonyoung hanya nyengir polos, sungguh Jihoon tidak menyangka dia akan menikah dengan orang ini.

"Maafkan aku istriku sayang" goda Soonyoung dan Jihoon tersipu dibuatnya

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan Kapten, sedangkan aku tidak bisa berdua denganmu" rajuk Soonyoung

Jihoon menghela napas pelan, jika Soonyoung sudah seperti ini akan sulit untuk melepaskan diri darinya sedangkan dia harus menemui Taeyong untuk memberikan ramuan racikannya.

"Kau tau sendiri Kapten sedang sakit, mana mungkin aku tidak memperhatikan dia,Soonyoungie" ucap Jihoon lembut dan mencium pipinya

"Aku janji, setelah aku memberikan ini, kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku" tawar Jihoon

"Benarkah? Meski melakukan ' _itu_ '? Baiklah sayang, ku tunggu di rumah"

Soonyoung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan seringaian mesum di wajahnya. Jihoon melakukan kesalahan yang besar, sangat besar. Bagaimana jika besok dia tidak bisa bekerja jika setelah ini dia digempur habis-habisan oleh Soonyoung?!

….

Di kediaman keluarga Lee, mereka kedatangan tamu yaitu keluarga dari Yuta berkunjung ke pavilliun keluarga Lee sekedar untuk saling bertemu antar kedua keluarga. Mereka bercengkrama dengan suasana hangat yang menenangkan, saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang makan untuk makan siang. Taeyong duduk di sebelah Renjun dan berhadapan dengan Yuta. Dengan penuh perhatian, Taeyong membantu Renjun makan agar tidak berantakan, hal tersebut membuat perasaan Yuta menghangat dan ingin segera menikahi Taeyong serta memiliki keturunan dengannya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Taeyong beranjak ke depan pavilliun, keluarganya bilang dia tidak boleh ada di dalam karena ini urusan orang tua untuk menentukan pernikahannya dengan Yuta. Padahal ini adalah pernikahannya, kenapa Taeyong tidak boleh masuk?!

Taeyong tersentak saat ada sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, setelah itu Taeyong tersenyum lembut, Yuta mulai manja padanya. Yuta menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Taeyong dan menghirup aroma menenangkan dari Taeyong. Taeyong mengusap pelan rambut Yuta dan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa keluar? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Taeyong

"Belum, aku hanya tidak bisa lepas darimu" ucap Yuta pelan

Taeyong yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersipu dan menjitak pelan kepala Yuta yang direspon dengan desisan pelan lalu tertawa.

"Aku merencanakan pernikahan di kerajaan ini tapi tidak semeriah Jaehyun. Pernikahan yang sederhana, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, jika kau mau seperti itu"

Yuta membalikkan tubuh Taeyong sehingga mereka berhadapan, diusapnya pelan tangannya pada wajah Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum lembut pada Yuta dan Yuta mencium bibir Taeyong, tidak ada nafsu hanya ada rasa cinta yang disampaikan Yuta dalam ciuman itu.

"Sungguh aku tidak sabar untuk menjadi suamimu dan ayah dari anak-anak kita" ucap Yuta

"Bersabarlah, aku juga tidak sabar memiliki anak yang lucu denganmu"

Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, tentang perasaan Taeyong maupun Yuta kita lihat di masa depan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, mereka sedang menikmati kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

TBC

Maaf baru bisa update, kalian pasti nunggu ya? Hehe.

Laptopku baru aja keluar dari tempat reparasi jadi aku langsung buka, untung aja file yg corrupt bukan file ini jadi aman-aman saja hehe.

Dan buat kalian yang gak suka sama ff ini, silahkan close dan gak usah baca apalagi ninggalin bad comment. Gak cuman aku tapi ke semua author yang ada di ffn. Memang kalian sebagai penikmat cerita hanya bisa comment tapi kami, para author benar-benar berfikir keras bagaimana caranya agar karya kami bisa dinikmati kalian semua para reader. Maaf jika karya kami buat kalian itu gak bagus atau gak sesuai selera kalian, tapi tolong, tinggalkanlah saran dan komentar yang membangun semangat kami buat berkarya dan memperbaiki karya kami agar bisa menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kalian meninggalkan bad comment itu bagi kami merupakan suatu sugesti untuk berhenti berkarya. Silahkan bilang alay atau lebay atau apalah, tapi memang itu rasanya dapet comment yang gak seberapa buat kalian. Itu cukup buat aku down banget, jujur aku sampe gak mau lanjut jadi author, tapi ngeliat kalian yang nunggu ceritaku, aku jadi makin semangat buat lanjut.

So, aku ucapin makasih banget buat kalian yang udah dukung ceritaku, maaf juga baru bisa posting. LOVYA!


	8. Chapter 8

Yuta terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi wilayah istana, sebenarnya jika ada Taeyong disisinya dia tidak akan berjalan seorang diri seperti saat ini. Taeyong sedang sibuk dengan Raja dan pasukannya karena akan melakukan ekspedisi ke daerah yang belum terjamah oleh Kerajaan Goguryeo, rencananya Kerajaan ingin melebarkan sayapnya untuk menambahkan kekuatan pada Kerajaan itu sendiri.

"Yuta!" teriak Jaehyun

"Ah, Jaehyun. Kau tidak ikut dalam rundingan?"

"Tidak, untuk misi kali ini Taeyong tidak mengijinkanku untuk ikut andil di dalamnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan" jelas Jaehyun  
Sebenarnya Yuta sedikit terbakar api cemburu, Taeyong sungguh perhatian pada Jaehyun dengan tidak mengijinkannya mengikuti misi kali ini, sedangkan dia saat menawarkan diri untuk ikut langsung di setujui olehnya.

"Oh begitu" ucap Yuta singkat

Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga tiba di istana utama, Jaehyun dan Yuta melihat ada Doyoung sedang duduk di kursi yang menghadap hamparan tanaman bunga, tempat dimana Yuta bertemu dengan Taeyong saat pertama kunjungan ke istana sebelum pernikahan Jaehyun dilaksanakan.

"Sungguh kau beruntung, Jae. Istrimu terlihat sangat cocok denganmu, dia terlihat selayaknya seorang penerus Ratu di kerajaan ini. Ku dengar, dia sudah bersama denganmu semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Yuta

"Ya, dia menemaniku selama 10 tahun. Aku senang sekarang dia sudah menjadi istriku"  
Jaehyun memandang Doyoung penuh kasih sayang, diapun tersenyum saat Doyoung melihatnya dan membungkukkan pelan badannya dan tersenyum. Yuta pun ikut tersenyum, melihat interaksi mereka Yuta yakin, dia tidak mungkin bisa cemburu pada Jaehyun karena Jaehyun sudah memiliki Doyoung.

"Melihat kalian, aku jadi ingin segera menikahi Taeyong" celetuk Yuta

Jaehyun membeku mendengar perkataan Yuta, dia merasa hatinya tidak nyaman saat Yuta mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahi Taeyong. Dia tidak rela Taeyong bersama dengan Yuta, dan juga orang lain. Dia merasa dirinya aneh, perasaan apa yang sedang di alaminya ini?

"Yuta!"  
Taeyong berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya dari istana utama dan segera berlari menuju Yuta berada. Yuta tersenyum lebar saat melihat tingkah Taeyong yang manja padanya sehingga dia membentangkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan. Dengan sigap dia menangkap Taeyong yang menubrukkan badannya pada dada bidang Yuta dan tertawa kecil, sungguh Taeyong malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri dan memeluk Yuta erat, sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus meninggalkanmu tadi" ucap Taeyong pelan

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau itu urusan Kerajaan dan juga ini pekerjaanmu bukan? Tidak usah menyesal seperti itu, sekarang kau sudah bersamaku"  
Yuta mengecup pelan kening Taeyong dan mengusak rambutnya pelan. Melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat Jaehyun membuang muka, hatinya semakin tidak nyaman, debaran yang menyakitkan dan rasa ingin menarik Taeyong dari pelukan Yuta semakin besar sehingga dia langsung pergi begitu saja melewati Taeyong dan Yuta yang bercanda bersama.

Doyoung memandang Jaehyun sedikit kesal, ternyata apa yang selama ini dia khawatirkan terjadi juga, Jaehyun mulai tertarik dengan Taeyong. Dia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mengejar Jaehyun, sekedar untuk menenangkannya dan memberi perhatian agar dia tidak menemui Taeyong lagi.

Sebenarnya, Jaehyun tidak boleh ikut dalam misi ini karena Doyoung. Beberapa jam sebelum rundingan dengan Raja dimulai, Doyoung menemui Taeyong yang sedang berjalan menuju istana utama. Doyoung menghadang jalan Taeyong, dan langsung menatap mata Taeyong tajam.

"Ku dengar kau akan masuk dalam pasukan Jaehyun, benar?" tanya Doyoung dengan nada dingin.

"Benar, tuan puteri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa kau melarang Jaehyun untuk pergi bersama kalian?"  
Tentu saja permintaan ini membuat Taeyong kebingungan, bukankah tugas seorang putera mahkota yang kelak akan menjadi raja untuk turut serta dalam pelebaran kekuasaan kerajaan?

"Saya tidak mengerti, tuan puteri. Mengapa tuan putera mahkota tidak diperbolehkan untuk melaksanakan tugas penting ini? Ini juga sebagai jaminan dia untuk menjadi calon raja kelak" jelas Taeyong

Doyoung menggigit bibir dalamnya pelan, sedikit memutar otaknya untuk menjawab perkataan Taeyong. Dengan tersenyum dia menjawab.

"Kau tau sendiri bukan, aku dan Jaehyun baru saja menikah. Aku ingin menikmati hariku bersamanya untuk beberapa waktu saja. Dan juga Ratu mengutusku untuk segera mendapatkan keturunan. Jadi, apakah kau bisa melarang Jaehyun untuk ikut?"

Taeyong tersentak pelan mendengar perkataan Doyoung, hatinya sedikit tersakiti dengan kenyataan bahwa seseorang di depannya ini merupakan isteri dari pria yang memiliki hatinya dulu. Melihat ekspresi Taeyong, Doyoung tertawa di dalam hati. Dia sudah berhasil membuat Taeyong untuk segera menghilang dari pandangan Jaehyun, hanya dengan cara ini dia bisa menyingkirkan Taeyong dari jangkauan Jaehyun.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan menimbang apa yang akan dia katakan dalam rundingan tersebut, dia memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan Doyoung dengan berat hati. Memang apa hak dan wewenang dia tidak mengikuti perintah keluarga kerajaan? Yang ada dia akan diberhentikan dan diungsikan dari kerajaan ini. Sehingga dalam rundingan, Taeyong melarang Jaehyun ikut andil dalam pekerjaan ini dan menyarankan Yuta untuk menggantikannya. Dia berharap, keputusan yang dia ambil itu benar.

...

Beberapa hari menuju keberangkatan untuk pelebaran kekuasaan, Yuta mengajak Taeyong berkuda mengitari kerajaan dan berhenti di atas bukit yang memperlihatkan luasnya kerajaan Goguryeo. Taeyong dan Yuta duduk bersandar pada pohon besar yang ada di atas bukit tersebut, saling menggenggam tangan.

"Taeyong, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Yuta

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"  
Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dan fokus pada Yuta, melihat Yuta yang sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati sejuknya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Apa kau masih…memiliki perasaan itu pada Jaehyun?"  
Yuta membuka matanya dan menatap lurus pada Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tersentak dan terdiam. Mengapa Yuta menanyakan hal itu dalam keadaan ini? Dia tidak mengerti, sungguh. Perasaannya saat ini kepada Jaehyun mungkin mulai pudar dan tergantikan dengan perasaan nyaman serta aman saat berada di dekat Yuta, apalagi dekapannya.

"Untuk perasaanku kepada putera mahkota, jujur aku katakan masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Tapi-"

Taeyong memotong ucapannya dan langsung melumat bibir Yuta. Yuta bingung namun dia menikmati apa yang Taeyong lakukan padanya. Taeyong terlarut dalam ciumannya dengan Yuta, dengan berani dia berpindah di pangkuan Yuta dan memeluk lehernya.

Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti alur ciuman mereka yang terlihat intens. Taeyong memutus ciumannya saat dirasa pasokan udaranya menipis. Dengan muka memerah dan masih memeluk leher Yuta serta duduk di pangkuannya dengan tangan Yuta memeluk pinggangnya Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku nyaman dengan seluruh perlakuanmu kepadaku, dan aku mohon tetap berada disisiku, apapun yang terjadi"  
Yuta mendengar hal tersebut langsung tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Taeyong lebih erat. Dia sangat mencintai wanita ini, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap berada disisinya meski nyawa adalah taruhannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berani melakukan itu lebih dulu, sekarang kau mulai berani hm?"  
Yuta mencium sudut bibir Taeyong, dan melihat wajah Taeyong yang sepenuhnya memerah. Taeyong yang malu pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yuta, sungguh dia sangat malu entah keberanian dari mana dia bisa melakukan hal ini.

"Diamlah" ucap Taeyong pelan dan disambut tawa Yuta yang menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?"  
Yuta membelai rambut Taeyong yang indah dengan perlahan dan beberapa kali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini hingga sore nanti. Kita tidak akan memiliki waktu seperti ini lagi setelahnya" ucap Taeyong pelan

"Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikiranku" ucap Yuta

"Apa itu?"  
Taeyong berpindah tempat dari pangkuan Yuta ke depan Yuta sehingga dia berhadapan langsung dengan Yuta.

"Kenapa kau melarang Jaehyun untuk ikut? Kau tau, aku sedikit tidak suka saat dia bercerita kepadaku" ucap Yuta dengan ketus.  
Taeyong tersenyum melihat Yuta yang terlihat cemburu dengan larangannya pada Jaehyun.

"Baiklah akan aku bocorkan suatu rahasia. Tuan puteri yang memerintahkan ku untuk melarang tuan putera mahkota dalam perjalanan nanti. Dia berkata bahwa Ratu meminta mereka untuk segera mendapatkan keturunan. Dan juga, mereka baru menikah beberapa hari aku rasa mereka butuh waktu untuk bersama beberapa waktu kedepan" jelas Taeyong

"Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?"  
Taeyong berkata lembut dan memandang Yuta yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Taeyong menghela nafas pelan dan menggenggam tangan Yuta.

"Yuta, mereka sudah menikah. Aku sudah memilikimu disisiku, untuk apa aku masih berharap padanya? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal? Dan hentikan pikiran anehmu! Aku sudah bersamamu hampir berbulan-bulan dan juga aku selalu berkata jujur padamu bukan?"

Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan seksama, memang mereka sudah menikah dan Taeyong juga selalu berkata jujur. Dan dia selalu disisi Tae- tunggu dulu.

"Jadi yang kau maksudkan, kau menerimaku disisimu?" tanya Yuta pelan

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau selama ini kemana saja?!"  
Taeyong kesal dengan Yuta yang terlalu lambat berpikir, dan dia beranjak menuju kudanya dan menaikinya dengan perasaan kesal yang luar biasa. Yuta masih terdiam di bawah pohon dengan ekspresi konyolnya yang terlihat bahagia sekali

"Cepat naik atau kau ku tinggal! Dasar tuan-berpikir-lamban!" teriak Taeyong yang menyadarkan Yuta dan bergegas naik ke kudanya dan mereka kembali menuju istana dengan perasaan lega.

Mungkin perjalanan nanti merupakan langkah besar mereka dalam membangun sebuah hubungan, dan mereka sudah melewati fase dimana sebuah hubungan harus saling percaya dan selalu mengutarakan hal yang mengganggu pikiran mereka masing-masing agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

….

Taeyong sedang sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan untuknya di bawah rok seperti biasanya, karena Raja tidak ingin dia menggunakan zirah perang dan mengharuskannya menggunakan gaun layaknya seorang puteri kerajaan. Untuk berjaga-jaga dia membawa pedang kecilnya dan mengatur rambutnya agar tidak terlalu mengganggu saat dia akan berperang-jika dibutuhkan.

Hwarang dan Wonhwa juga sudah bersiap hanya tinggal Yuta yang bingung mempersiapkan dirinya , karena kemampuan bela dirinya menggunakan tangan kosong, bukan dengan senjata. Taeyong yang melihat Yuta kebingungan segera menemuinya dan membantu mempersiapkan dirinya.

Para pasukan yang melihat ketelatenan Taeyong pun tersenyum, sungguh mereka sangat beruntung memiliki Kapten dengan kemampuan yang sama dengan Hwarang serta Wonhwa dan Tabib mereka, sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir jika kekurangan kekuatan dan juga bagian kesehatan karena mereka yakin Taeyong bisa melakukannya.

"Kapten Lee, Tabib Jihoon mungkin tidak bisa mengikuti ekspedisi ini dikarenakan dia tengah mengandung" kata Soonyoung

"Ah, Soonyoung-rang. Selamat atas kehamilan tabib Jihoon, aku berharap semoga perempuan" ucap Taeyong dan tertawa kecil.

"T-Terimakasih Kapten Lee" ucap Soonyoung sedikit sungkan dengannya

"Hei, Kapten Lee. Kapan kau akan menyusul kak Jihoon?" ucap Himchan usil

"Iya! Kau kapan akan menyusul?" sambung Eunwoo

"Y-Ya! N-Nanti juga akan menyusul kok! T-Tunggu waktunya saja" ucap Taeyong terbata-bata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam

Melihat hal itu, Hwarang dan Wonhwa tertawa puas. Kapan lagi mereka bisa bercanda seperti ini disaat menegangkan dan beberapa waktu lagi mereka tidak tau apakah perang akan pecah atau berjalan dengan lancar. Yuta tersenyum geli melihat calon isterinya itu tersipu malu karena kejailan pasukannya, dia juga tidak sabar untuk berkata seperti Soonyoung bahwa Taeyong tidak dapat ikut ekspedisi karena dia tengah mengandung.

Setelah mereka bersiap, mereka pun berangkat dengan kecepatan sedang. Taeyong yang biasanya menggunakan kuda kesayangannya sekarang tidak lagi karena dia satu kuda dengan Yuta, lebih tepatnya terpaksa karena Yuta tidak ingin apa yang beberapa bulan Taeyong alami terjadi lagi. Pelebaran kawasan Kerajaan berjalan dengan baik dan disambut ramah oleh rakyat perbatasan. Taeyong disana belajar bagaimana caranya menyulam, menjahit, membuat anak panah, dan banyak hal lagi yang berguna baginya di hari kedepannya.

Yuta menemui Taeyong yang sedang mengasuh seorang anak balita dengan rambut panjang yang merupakan salah satu anak dari penduduk sana. Taeyong terlihat sangat senang mengasuhnya, sedangkan Yuta menahan diri untuk tidak menikahi Taeyong detik ini juga.

"Kau senang sekali hari ini, Taeyong" kata Yuta

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang mengasuh anak, apalagi anak perempuan manis seperti dia. Dia mengingatkanku dengan Renjun" ucap Taeyong

"Bersabarlah, beberapa bulan lagi kau akan mendapatkan anak sendiri, dan mirip denganmu" ucap Yuta gamblang

Taeyong tersenyum menatap Yuta dan tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka bahwa beberapa minggu lagi dia akan menikah dengan pria frontal di depannya ini dan akan mendapatkan keturunan manis ataupun tampan.

"Aku akan bersabar menunggu, Yuta. Karena aku tau waktu itu akan segera datang kepadaku"

TBC

…

Hei, it's Heavyhea!  
Sorry soalnya gak pernah update karena emang lagi gak ada inspirasi dan banyak tugas besar serta praktikum yang menanti. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tetep cicil perharinya sampe jadi trus aku update deh. So, keep reading my story and see ya! LOVYA!


	9. Chapter 9

Hari itu telah tiba, hari dimana Taeyong menjadi milik Yuta seutuhnya. Pernikahan mereka yang direncanakan dalam sebulan lebih terlaksana dengan acara sederhana namun berkesan. Pernikahannya dilaksanakan di depan istana utama dan tamu undangan mereka hanya kalangan keluarga kerajaan dan juga keluarga dari Taeyong sendiri.

Taeyong berjalan dengan pelan memasuki kawasan tempat sakral tersebut. Seluruh mata yang melihat terpana akan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Taeyong, termasuk Yuta dan Jaehyun. Taeyong dirias oleh Luhan dan untuk masalah rambut, Wonhwa ditambah dengan Jihoon yang menatanya. Di depan sana, Yuta terlihat sangat tampan dan bermartabat sudah menunggu kedatangan Taeyong di depan altar. Sesampainya Taeyong dihadapan Yuta, Yuta sangat terpana hingga hampir terlupa dengan prosesi pernikahan yang harus dilakukan kedua mempelai.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Tae. Aku semakin mencintaimu"  
Bisik Yuta sembari mencuri lirikan pada isterinya itu. Taeyong hanya tersenyum malu dan sedikit gugup dengan tatapan Yuta yang tidak biasa itu.

Tidak terasa, prosesi pernikahan satu persatu sudah dilalui, Taeyong dan Yuta membungkuk dihadapan semua tamu seraya berterimakasih karena sudah menjadi saksi dari janji suci yang diucapkan keduanya. Tamu pertama mereka adalah si manis Renjun, dia datang dengan riang seraya berlari dengan karangan bunga sakura ditangannya.

"Kakak! Selamat atas pernikahannya, cepat-cepat kasih Renjun adik oke? Renjun kesepian disini" ucap Renjun polos.  
Taeyong langsung menatap tajam kakaknya yang sedang mengulum tawanya, bisa-bisanya Xiumin mengajari anaknya yang tidak-tidak. Yuta hanya tertawa menanggapi permintaan dari Renjun dan menggendongnya.

"Renjun, kau ingin adik lelaki atau perempuan?" tanya Yuta

Dengan pose berpikir keras dan lama, Renjun menjawab

"Aku ingin keduanya, bisa?" ucap Renjun penuh harap

"Tentu saja bisa! "Nanti Kakak akan berusaha setiap hari!"  
Dari ucapan Yuta tersebut dihadiahi jitakan dan tendangan di kaki belakangnya dari Taeyong, mereka baru resmi menjadi pasangan suami –isteri tetapi Taeyong merasa kesal karena mau menjadi isteri Yuta. Untung Taeyong sayang, jika tidak dia sudah membantai Yuta dengan kemesumannya.

…

Setelah semua tamu bertemu, tinggal satu pasangan yang belum bertemu dengan mereka, yaitu Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Doyoung yang memeluk lengan Jaehyun.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Taeyong" ucap Doyoung

"Terimakasih tuan puteri" ucap Taeyong

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" ucap Jaehyun singkat

"Terimakasih, Jae! Jika bukan karena kau mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menikah dengan Taeyong" ucap Yuta ditambah cengiran khasnya

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum singkat membalas Yuta dan menggeret Doyoung segera pergi dari tempat itu. Jaehyun sangat marah, kesal, dan entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan itu. Dia tidak tau apa namanya itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana utama bersama Doyoung tentunya. Doyoung merasa lega bahwa berkat Yuta, Taeyong tidak dapat mengganggu Jaehyun lagi, dan Jaehyun hanya menjadi miliknya seorang, tidak ada yang lain.

…

Beware for rated

…..

Taeyong dan Yuta setelah menikah dia menetap di pavilliun tempat Doyoung dulu selama 10 tahun berada, sebagai hadiah dari Raja Goguryeo dan Raja Silla. Meski tidak sebagus di istana utama, mereka tetap menyukai tempat itu. Apalagi tempat itu menghadap pada hamparan bunga di taman istana kerajaan.

Taeyong sedang membersihkan dirinya serta riasan yang dipakainya selama seharian penuh itu, setelah berpakaian, dia berjalan menuju teras belakang pavilliun itu. Disana dia bisa melihat taman bunga dan juga tertutup oleh pagar sehingga hanya dari pavilliun itu saja dia bisa melihat taman bunga di belakang pavilliun.

Yuta melihat Taeyong yang sedang menatap taman, perlahan dia mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Taeyong sedikit tersentak namun dia bisa mengontrolnya kembali. Taeyong merasa aneh, entah kenapa, hanya aneh saja. Saat ini, dia dan Yuta tinggal bersama dan ikatan mereka suami-isteri. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini? Cuacanya tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, sayang" ucap Yuta pelan

"Hanya melihat taman ini saja, sebentar lagi aku akan masuk. Kau sudah membersihkan tubuhmu?"  
Taeyong berbalik dan melihat Yuta yang terlihat lebih segar dan tanpa topi yang biasanya dia pakai, dia terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut pendeknya berwarna coklat dan terasa halus saat dibelai.

"Sudah, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Yuta

"Sedikit, apa kau lelah? Kau ingin tidur?"

"Aku tidak lelah, tetapi aku ingin tidur, bukan tidur itu, melainkan 'tidur' yang ini"

Yuta membelai rambut Taeyong yang tergerai dan beranjak pada kedua pipinya, mengusap lembut kedua pipinya, memberikan sensasi nyaman yang dirasakan Taeyong, lalu beralih pada kedua payudara Taeyong yang masih terbungkus hanbok. Taeyong mendesah pelan, dia sudah tau jika Yuta menginginkan hal 'itu' jadi dia hanya diam dan mengikuti instingnya saja.

"Tae, aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Yuta dengan suara berat, menahan hasrat yang dipendamnya

Dengan anggukan pelan, Yuta langsung melumat bibir Taeyong, mengecap rasa manis yang selalu dia sukai dari bibir Taeyong. Taeyong melengguh dalam ciumannya dan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan badannya, kenikmatan yang tidak dapat ditolerir tubuhnya lebih banyak. Yuta membawa Taeyong menuju kamar tanpa melepaskan ciuman penuh nafsu mereka.

Yuta membaringkan Taeyong di ranjang dan beralih mencium leher Taeyong, memberi gigitan kecil, jilatan, dan hisapan yang membuat Taeyong pusing dengan kenikmatan itu. Taeyong mengacak pelan surai lembut Yuta dan memberi usapan sensual di tengkuk Yuta. Dengan tidak sabar, Yuta melepas hanbok yang dikenakan Taeyong hingga terlepas semua, menampakkan tubuh telanjang Taeyong yang indah. Matanya fokus pada payudara yang sudah menyita selurus perhatian Yuta selama ini. Tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Yuta langsung meraup payudara Taeyong yang sangat di dambakannya itu.

"A-Ahh Yu-Yuta mmhh.. pelanhh pelan sa-ja uhh" ucap Taeyong terbata dengan kelakuan Yuta yang cukup bringas itu.

"Salahkan payudaramu yang menggoda ini sayang, jujur aku sudah mendambanya sejak lama" ucap Yuta dengan seringainya.

Kembali lagi Yuta meraup keduanya, sedikit bermain dengan putingnya yang membuat desahan melengking dari Taeyong. Yuta sangat menyukai desahan Taeyong, sehingga dia melakukan lebih dan lebih hingga dia merasa Taeyong sudah basah terlebih dahulu. Yuta menjauhkan dirinya dan melihat penampilan Taeyong, wajahnya memerah padam, matanya yang sayu dan berkabut penuh nafsu, serta bibir Taeyong yang membengkak.

"Kau sangat indah, sayang" ucap Yuta dan membelai lembut pipi kanan Taeyong

"J-Jangan pandang aku seperti itu" ucap Taeyong malu  
Taeyong memeluk leher Yuta dan menarik tengkuknya untuk mendekat padanya lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yuta. Ciuman mereka terkesan terburu-buru dan saling mencari juga berbagi kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Tangan Yuta menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuh Taeyong dan memberi remasan lembut di kedua payudaranya. Sensasi yang diberikan oleh Yuta membuat bulu kuduk Taeyong meremang. Ciuman dari Yuta beranjak turun menuju kedua payudara Taeyong dan mengerjai keduanya secara bersamaan. Tubuh Taeyong merespon dengan lengkungan dan getaran di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tangan Yuta beranjak turun menuju belahan paha Taeyong dan tiba di bagian kewanitaan Taeyong, Yuta membelai lembut klitorisnya dan memasukkan 1 jarinya ke dalam kewanitaannya yang membuat Taeyong berjengit dengan spontan menjepit tangan Yuta dengan kedua kakinya.

"Y-Yuta nnnhh"  
Taeyong menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan jari Yuta yang berada di dalamnya

"Hei, rileks. Ini hanya sebentar saja, jika tidak kau akan merasa kesakitan saat milikku menggagahimu" ucap Yuta menenangkan Taeyong

Salah satu tangan Yuta bergerak membuka paha Taeyong dan menggerakkan jarinya yang ada di dalam kewanitaan Taeyong. Kening Taeyong berkerut, dia merasa tidak nyaman saat ada benda yang keluar-masuk di bawah sana. Beberapa saat Yuta melancarkan aksinya _mari-membuat-ini-longgar,_ Taeyong tersentak dan melengguh nikmat. Yuta menyeringai dan terus menumbuk ditempat tersebut hingga Taeyong klimaks.

"U-Unghh Apa yang kau lak- ahh!"

Yuta menambah 2 jarinya masuk ke dalam sana dan memompa dengan ritme cepat hingga membuat Taeyong terangsang dan kembali berteriak nikmat. Dirasa sudah sedikit longgar, Yuta melepaskan jari yang ada di dalam kewanitaan Taeyong dan membuka seluruh hanbok yang di kenakannya. Mata taeyong terbelak melihat milik Yuta yang besar, dia berfikir itu tidak akan muat di kewanitaannya. Yuta mengocok singkat miliknya dan melumuri miliknya dengan cairan orgasme Taeyong tadi.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, kau bisa mencakar atau memukuliku kecuali wajahku oke?" ucap Yuta menenangkan Taeyong yang terlihat gugup.

"Lakukan dengan perlahan, Yuta"

Dengan perlahan Yuta memasukkan miliknya dan Taeyong yang meringis, karena tidak ingin Taeyong menderita lebih lama maka Yuta menghentakkan miliknya dan disambut dengan teriakan tertahan Taeyong. Taeyong dengan tidak sadar mencakar bahu Yuta dan menjambak rambutnya karena perlakuan Yuta yang kasar.

"Sakit bodoh! Sudah kubilang lakukan dengan pelan arkhh!"

Yuta meringis merasakan rambutnya lama kelamaan akan menipis karena jambakan Taeyong yang cukup merontokkan rambutnya. Dilihatnya ada noda merah di futon dan dia berhasil memerawani Taeyong.

"Tahan sebentar, ini akan nikmat" ucap Yuta  
Yuta mulai bergerak perlahan dan memberikan sentuhan nikmat pada Taeyong agar tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Nghhh..Yaahh d-disitu unghh terus mmhhh"

Yuta menyeringai, dia mendapatkan titik dimana Taeyong akan dibuatnya melayang. Dengan cepat Yuta menghentak ke titik tersebut dan membuat Taeyong kelimpungan dengan kenikmatan yang membuatnya susah berfikir jernih. Badan Taeyong tersentak berlawanan arah dengan Yuta dan dia menarik Yuta dan hanyut dalam ciuman panas mereka. Tak lama kemudian Taeyong melepas ciumannya dan meremas pelan rambut Yuta.

"Ahh a-aku akan ngghh sampai kkhh"

"Sebentar lagi sayang"

"C-Cepatlah oohh Ya Tuhan! Mmhh"

Yuta mempercepat temponya menggagahi Taeyong dan Taeyong yang melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Yuta lalu memeluk erat leher Yuta. Beberapa kali tusukan, Taeyong yang menjerit setelah menjeput puncak kenikmatannya dan disusul Yuta dengan geraman rendahnya. Tubuh keduanya berkeringat dan mereka saling bertatapan. Yuta tersenyum dan mencium bibir favoritnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dengan lengan Yuta yang menjadi bantal untuk Taeyong, Yuta menaikkan selimut di futonnya hingga membungkus keduanya yang telanjang tersebut.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yuta

"Hmm"  
Taeyong mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yuta

"Tidurlah, dan besok kau tidak perlu kerja dulu. Cukup dirumah dan temani aku" ucap Yuta menutup kegiatan panas mereka dengan ciuman di kening Taeyong mengantar keduanya menjemput alam mimpi mereka

…..

Taeyong terbangun saat merasakan seberkas cahaya yang mengenai kelopak matanya, dia mengerjap pelan. Dia melihat dada bidang telanjang di hadapannya dan dengkuran dari Yuta, Taeyong tertawa kecil dan menelusupkan badannya ke dada bidang tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Yuta dengan suara serak  
Yuta membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Taeyong yang memeluknya erat

"Hm, kau terbangun karena pelukanku?" tanya Taeyong

"Begitulah, selamat pagi isteriku" ucap Yuta dan mengecup kening Taeyong

Taeyong hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah padam, dia baru mengingat adegan yang mereka lakukan semalam. Yuta tertawa pelan dan mengusak lembut rambut Taeyong, lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Ini sudah pagi, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu" ucap Taeyong

"Tunggu beberapa saat lagi, aku hanya ingin memeluk isteriku di pagi hari" ucap Yuta sembari memejamkan matanya

Taeyong lagi-lagi tersipu hanya dengan ucapan Yuta yang manis. Mereka pun hanya berbaring saling berpelukan hingga waktu yang cukup lama dan Taeyong yang mencubit perut Yuta karena dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukan Taeyong. Dia harus bersiap dan membuat sarapan untuk keduanya, namun Yuta menghalanginya dengan memeluknya erat seakan jika di lepaskan Taeyong akan menghilang.

Pertengkaran manis untuk mengawali hari mereka di hari ini, hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami-isteri. Taeyong berharap semoga hubungannya dengan Yuta akan bertahan meski akan ada banyak rintangan menghadang kedepannya, karena hatinya yang terluka sudah terobati dan dilengkapi oleh kehadiran Yuta di sampingnya, pendamping kehidupannya hingga maut menjemputnya.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Taeyong dan Yuta berjalan beriringan menuju istana utama untuk membahas tentang permasalahan dari beberapa daerah yang tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari Kerajaan Goguryeo, dan di perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Jaehyun yang memang ditugaskan untuk ikut dalam misi kali ini. Taeyong tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Yuta saat Jaehyun mendekati mereka, Yuta hanya tersenyum ke Taeyong dan mengelus pelan tangan Taeyong yang ada di lengannya.

"Kapten Lee, Yuta" sapa Jaehyun

"Selamat pagi Jae" balas Yuta

Tatapan Jaehyun beralih menuju Taeyong yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung ini, terlihat juga dari pegangan Taeyong yang mengerat pada lengan Yuta. Seperti kode untuk segera pergi dari suasana canggung ini.

"Ada apa Kapten Lee?" tanya Jaehyun

"A-Ah tidak apa-apa tuan. Kami permisi dahulu" ucap Taeyong

Taeyong buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu dengan menarik Yuta, Jaehyun hanya menatap kepergian mereka dan menyusul mereka menuju istana utama.

Di ruang pertemuan terlihat para petinggi dan juga Raja sudah berada di dalam membahas sedikit tentang daerah mana saja yang akan mereka datangi beberapa hari kedepan. Taeyong dan Yuta datang bersama dengan Jaehyun langsung bergabung dalam pembahasan tersebut. Taeyong berinisiatif untuk tinggal di daerah tersebut beberapa hari untuk mencari tau alasan mereka menolak untuk bergabung dengan Kerajaan Goguryeo ataupun Kerajaan Silla.

Usul tersebut disetujui oleh Raja dengan syarat tidak boleh ada kekerasan dahulu, mereka hanya akan mengamati dan membantu jika ada kesusahan. Beberapa dari petinggi menolak usulan tersebut karena mereka menganggap hal itu akan memakan waktu lama, namun Taeyong dan Yuta dapat meyakinkan mereka kalau pengamatan itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Yuta juga mengusulkan agar yang berada di daerah tersebut hanya beberapa orang saja dan melakukan penyebaran agar permasalahan di beberapa daerah bisa diselesaikan dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

Raja menyetujui usulan pasutri itu, memang tidak salah jika Raja mengijinkan mereka masuk dalam misi ini. Namun Raja ingin Jaehyun selaku Putera Mahkota mengikuti usulan mereka sehingga di tetapkan Jaehyun akan ikut Taeyong dan Yuta di daerah perbatasan Kerajaan Silla dengan Kerajaan Baekje. Untuk daerah paling utara Kerajaan Goguryeo Raja memerintahkan Hwarang beserta Wonha untuk diatasi, dan bagian paling barat Raja mengutus Letnan Lee Xiumin beserta orang pilihannya untuk diatasi. Maka pertemuan tersebut disetujui dan akan dilaksanakan beberapa waktu kedepan setelah persiapan mereka telah matang.

...

"Doyoung, aku akan berada di perbatasan Kerajaan Silla dengan Kerajaa Baekje untuk beberapa hari atas perintah ayah" ucap Jaehyun saat berada di kamarnya.

"Apakah akan memakan waktu yang lama? Aku tidak ingin merindukanmu lebih lama" ucap Doyoung

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Doyoung saat ini, direngkuhnya kedalam pelukannya dan diusapnya pelan rambut Doyoung. Tidak biasanya Doyoung seperti ini padanya.

"Apa kau ingin ikut? Aku berangkat ke sana bersama Kapten Lee dan Pangeran Yuta"

Mendengar penuturan Jaehyun, Doyoung terkisap. Suaminya akan bersama Taeyong? Tidak tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia harus ikut bersama Jaehyun. Bisa bisa Taeyong akan merebut Jaehyunnya disana.

"Aku akan ikut!" ucap Doyoung dengan lantang

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuberitahu ayah dan ibu jika kau ikut denganku" kata Jaehyun

Jaehyun mengecup pelan puncak kepala Doyoung dan memeluknya lebih erat. Dia sangat menyayangi wanitanya namun saat dia melihat Taeyong dia juga ingin merengkuhnya, sama seperti saat ini dia melakukannya pada Doyoung. Entah apa yang berada di pikirannya hingga dia berfikiran ingin berbuat seperti itu. Biarkan saja imajinasi Jaehyun meliar saat ini karena perasaannya masih bimbang dan masih asing dengan cinta.

...

Taeyong sedang merawat bunga di halaman belakang paviliunnya dengan tersenyum seakan dia sedang merawat anak-anaknya. Yuta yang memandangnya pun tersenyum, dia sangat mencintai wanita itu dan tidak akan pernah merelakannya pada siapapun. Yuta mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya dari belakang serta mengecup pundaknya yang terbuka karena pakaian khas puteri kerajaan itu. Dia dipaksa memakainya oleh Yuta karena dia saat ini sudah menjadi puteri karena menikah dengan Yuta jelasnya.

Taeyong tersentak dan meremas kecil tangan Yuta yang berada di perutnya, dia membalikkan badannya dan disambut dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi di bibirnya. Taeyong tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Yuta dan memintanya berhenti.

"Jangan memelukku terlalu erat, aku sedang berkeringat dan bauku tidak sedap" ucap Taeyong

"Aku tidak peduli, sayang. Bagiku, kau selalu harum setiap saat" ucap Yuta

"Meski aku jatuh dalam rawa-rawa?"

"Ah kalau itu, aku berpikir ulang"

Mendengar ucapan Yuta, Taeyong memberengut. Dia rasa suaminya romantis tapi ternyata hanya bualan saja. Melihat itu, Yuta tertawa keras dan Taeyong yang mencubit kedua pipi Yuta membuat Yuta mengaduh dan meminta maaf pada Taeyong. Karena Taeyong yang kelewat kesal, dia meninggalkan Yuta dan berpindah menuju tempat Jihoon. Yuta yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, istrinya sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah sehingga Yuta berencana mengikutinya diam-diam.

Sesampainya Taeyong di tempat Jihoon, dia langsung menerobos masuk dan mendapati tempatnya kosong. Saat dia akan memanggil Jihoon, dia mendengar suara-suara aneh berada di ruang belakang yang merupakan rumah Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Taeyong mengendap-endap mendekati salah satu ruangan yang dicurigainya dan beruntunglah ada celah kecil sehingga Taeyong bisa melihat di dalamnya.

"Astag-mphh"

Yuta membekap mulut Taeyong, bahaya juga jika Taeyong teriak saat ini. Dari celah itu, Taeyong melihat Soonyoung sedang melakukan aktifitas 'ehem' mereka dan terlihat sangat intim apalagi Jihoon sedang mengandung sekarang. Wajah Taeyong memerah hingga ke telinga dan Yuta yang menggiringnya keluar dari tempat nista itu.

Sesampainya di luar, Taeyong langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun beberapa langkah, Yuta mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan membuat langkah Taeyong terhenti. Saat ini Yuta tengah menahan tawanya melihat wajah hingga telinga Taeyong yang memerah setelah melihat adegan 'ehem' barusan.

"J-Jangan pegang a-aku" ucap Taeyong terbata

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Yuta

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" lanjutnya

Taeyong menggeram rendah, dia sangat malu saat ini. Apalagi adegan di depannya tadi, oh salahkan kecerobohannya dan rasa ingin taunya yang besar. Yuta kemudian membalikkan badan Taeyong dan melihat Taeyong yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yuta.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" elah Taeyong

Yuta tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan tertawa lepas membuat Taeyong melongo. Suaminya ini memang idiot, suka sekali tertawa. Yuta menghentikan tawanya dan memeluk Taeyong gemas, istrinya ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aku tau kau melihat itu, maka dari itu jangan seenaknya saja masuk" ucap Yuta

"Salahnya mereka tidak mengunci pintu" ucap Taeyong ketus

Yuta menyentil kening istrinya itu, terlalu polos tidak baik untuk Yuta apalagi 'adiknya'. Yuta berdeham dan menghilangkan bayangan erotis di kepalanya. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat, pikirnya. Taeyong mengaduh saat Yuta menyentil keningnya dan kembali memberengut.

"Sakit tau!" teriak Taeyong yang sedang mengusap keningnya

"Biarin. Salah sendiri keras kepala" ketus Yuta

"Iya-iya! Aku salah" cicit Taeyong

"Jangan marah" ucap Taeyong sembari menarik-narik pakaian Yuta

Yuta tidak tahan dengan sikap manis Taeyong pun tersenyum memaafkan Taeyong. Dia memang paling tidak bisa jika melihat Taeyong bertingkah manis seperti sekarang ini. Yuta pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut. Yuta merencanakan ide jahil di kepalanya, dengan merangkul Taeyong dia berbisik pelan

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka?"

Sontak Taeyong menyikut perut Yuta dan menginjak kakinya membuat Yuta mengaduh kesakitan. Ditambahnya pukulan di kepala Yuta, Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa dia jatuh hati pada pemuda mesum seperti Yuta.

"Dasar mesum!"

...

"Sini aku bantu" ucap Taeyong

"Tidak usah sayang, kau akan kelelahan nanti. Perjalanan kita jauh nanti" tolak Yuta

Yuta tengah membawa barang-barang mereka berdua untuk melakukan misi yang sudah mereka siapkan jauh hari. Taeyong sebenarnya tidak tega melihat suaminya membawa barang yang sudah dia siapkan tetapi Yuta menolak untuk Taeyong bantu,maka Taeyong berjalan di depannya memberi arah yang mempermudah Yuta karena dia tidak bisa melihat jalan di depannya.

Setelah menyimpan barang mereka di gerobak, Taeyong melihat Yuta yang kesakitan. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Taeyong mendekati Yuta dan memijat pelan kedua lengan kokoh Yuta yang sangat disukainya. Taeyong menyentil kening Yuta dan mencubit pipinya, kesal dengan tingkah sok jantan suaminya ini. Jika tidak kuat dia kan bisa meminta tolong pada Taeyong.

Jaehyun yang datang bersama Doyoung melihat Taeyong dan Yuta bermesraan membuatnya ingin berlalu dari tempat itu. Hatinya tidak nyaman melihatnya, sehingga dia hanya berdehem pelan. Taeyong dan Yuta melihat Jaehyun yang akan masuk ke kereta kuda bersama Doyoung membuat Taeyong berpikir. Doyoung ikut dengan misi mereka?

"Sayang, bukankah putera mahkota seharusnya datang sendiri?" bisik Taeyong

"Aku juga tidak mengerti" bisik Yuta

Doyoung melihat Taeyong dan Yuta saling berbisik pun geram, apa mereka membicarakanya?

"Kalian, cepatlah naik ke kuda kalian!" perintah Doyoung

Taeyong dan Yuta segera menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing dan tertawa kecil atas kebodohan mereka. Doyoung pun masuk ke kereta kuda dan setelah itu mereka berangkat menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka targetkan dan Taeyong terbelak melihat kondisi daerah tersebut. Daerah kumuh tidak terawat dan terkesan suram namun Taeyong terheran mengapa mereka tidak ingin dinaungi oleh Kerajaan Goguryeo. Sesampainya di sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti pavilliun, Taeyong dan Yuta turun dari kudanya dan memasuki rumah kecil itu dan ternyata memang tidak dihuni seperti yang dikatakan oleh penasihat Park.

Setelah menyatakan tempat itu aman, Doyoung dan Jaehyun turun dari kereta mereka. Para dayang dan prajurit langsung membersihkan tempat itu sedangkan Taeyong pergi memeriksa sekitar rumah yang akan mereka tempati nantinya. Yuta melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang menenangkannya.

"Jika tidak nyaman, mengapa kau ikut misi ini Puteri Mahkota?" tanya Yuta

Doyoung terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yuta yang tiba-tiba. Tidak mungkin juga dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berada di sini karena Taeyong yang mungkin akan menggoda Jaehyun jika Doyoung tidak ada di sisinya.

"Aku yang memintanya menemaniku, Yuta" ucap Jaehyun tenang

"oh begitukah?" tanya Yuta

Yuta melangkah melewati mereka berdua dan berkata

"Jika kau khawatir karena Taeyong, itu tidak perlu. Karena ada aku, dan jangan pernah berpikiran buruk pada isteriku, karena dia tidak akan berbuat hal buruk seperti seseorang"

Genggaman tangan Doyoung mengerat mendengar penuturan Yuta, kurang ajar sekali tingkahnya itu tetapi memang benar penuturannya. Jaehyun hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Yuta namun segera melupakan ucapannya, karena dia memang tidak begitu memperdulikan perkataan sepupunya itu.

...

Setelah dayang dan prajurit membersihkan rumah itu dan meletakkan barang-barang, mereka pamit untuk kembali ke Kerajaan Goguryeo dan akan datang 3 hari kedepan. Yuta langsung membawa barang-barang miliknya dan istrinya menuju bagian barat yang menjadi perjanjian wilayahnya di rumah itu dengan Taeyong yang mengikutinya. Jaehyun pun membawa barang-barang yang kebanyakan barang Doyoung itu ke wilayah bagian timur setelah Doyoung yang terlebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Waktu makan siang segera tiba, untungnya para prajurit membawa bahan masakan yang cukup untuk 5 hari kedepan yang bisa Taeyong manfaatkan dengan baik. Dia melepas jubahnya yang sangat mengganggunya dan mulai memasak makanan untuk mereka. Saat Yuta sedang mencari keberadaan Taeyong, dia melihat Jaehyun yang sedang berada di bagian utara rumah itu, sepertinya sedang menyiapkan pemandian panas yang ada di halaman belakang rumah itu. Yuta menghampirinya dan membantunya menyiapkan pemandian itu, sangat jarang Yuta bisa mandi air panas di halaman belakang seperti ini.

"Kau ingin mandi air panas juga, Yuta?" tanya Jaehyun

"Iya. Sudah lama aku tidak mandi di pemandian seperti ini. Terakhir aku mandi saat ayah memintaku untuk pergi ke negeri seberang" ucap Yuta

"Baiklah, temani aku mandi di tempat ini"

Mereka berganti pakaian dan merendamkan diri mereka di tempat itu. Mereka juga berbincang tentang misi dan langkah mereka kedepannya untuk meyakinkan rakyat sekitar. Tak terasa sudah hampir 1 jam mereka berendam dan memutuskan untuk menyudahinya dan tepat dengan Taeyong yang mencari mereka. Taeyong menemukan Yuta yang telanjang itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dia bahkan tidak melihat Jaehyun yang bertelanjang dada.

"M-Makan siang akan segera siap, dan kau Yuta. Cepat berpakaian bodoh! A-Atau kau akan sakit"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Taeyong berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan Yuta yang tertawa. Meski Taeyong pernah melihat Yuta telanjang seperti itu bahkan merasakan keperkasaan Yuta, tetap saja dia malu jika suaminya yang idiot itu telanjang seperti tadi di depannya.

"Lihatlah istriku, dia memang sangat menggemaskan" ucap Yuta diselingi tawa kecil

"Iya, dia menggemaskan" ucap Jaehyun pelan

"Mari Jaehyun kita menuju ruang tengah, aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakan istriku" ucap Yuta riang dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan Jaehyun mengikutinya dari belakang

Sesampainya di ruang tengah mereka melihat berbagai masakan yang terhidang di depannya, meski tidak semewah dan sebanyak di Kerajaan, namun mencium baunya saja pasti itu lezat. Doyoung datang dan duduk dengan tenang di meja makan sedangkan Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan rambut yang masih basah. Taeyong datang setelah meletakkan hidangan lain dan memarahi Yuta yang tidak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar.

Taeyong memerintahkan Yuta untuk duduk dan dirinya yang mengeringkan rambut Yuta dengan telaten. Yuta tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Taeyong yang ada di depannya dengan gerutuan tentang kesehatan Yuta jika dia membiarkan rambutnya basah telalu lama. Jaehyun melirik Doyoung yang makan dengan tenang sedangkan rambutnya masih basah namun dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Jaehyun menghela nafas pelan dan mulai makan dengan sedikit kesal dengan istrinya itu.

"Putera Mahkota, rambut anda masih basah. Gunakan ini, saya sengaja membawa 2 kain untuk mengeringkan rambut anda. Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, anda bisa demam" ucap Taeyong dan menyerahkan kain tersebut

Perhatian Taeyong membuat Doyoung terdiam, dengan kasar dia mengambil kain yang diserahkan Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

"Kapten Lee, tolong urus suamimu sendiri. Aku bisa mengurus suamiku sendiri" ucap Doyoung dingin

Taeyong hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dia tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur tetapi sebagai bawahan dari Kerajaan, dia mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaga kesehatan keluarga Kerajaan jadi dia hanya mengingatkan Jaehyun akan kesehatannya namun Doyoung salah paham dengan tindakan Taeyong. Yuta melihat raut wajah istrinya yang sedih itu menggenggam tangannya dan mengecup pelan punggung tangannya itu

"Ayo makan, aku sudah lapar dan tidak sabar memakan masakanmu" ucap Yuta

"Aku memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu jadi makanlah yang banyak" ucap Taeyong

Inilah yang dia suka dari Taeyong, dia selalu memberikan sesuatu yang membuat Yuta makin jatuh hati padanya. Dia tidak meminta untuk dimasakkan makanan kesukaannya namun Taeyong yang berinisiatif untuk memasakkannya. Yuta makan dengan lahap dan Taeyong yang makan dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Jaehyun hanya terdiam dan mengambil kain yang ada di tangan Doyoung serta meninggalkan ruang tengah itu. Taeyong dan Yuta pun tidak peduli karena Doyoung sudah meminta Taeyong untuk mengurus suaminya sendiri, jadi mereka hanya melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Doyoung terkisap saat Jaehyun mengambil kain itu dan meninggalkannya, segera Doyoung mengikutinya dan menanyakan apa yang membuat Jaehyun meninggalkan ruang tengah.

TBC

Hai Hai! ketemu lagi sama hea wkwkwkkw

maaf yaa hea baru sempet upload karna sibuk kuliah ehe, jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa LOVYA!


	11. Chapter 11

Di pagi hari Taeyong terbangun karena sudah terbiasa bangun pagi setelah menikah dengan Yuta sebulan lalu, dia sudah bersiap di dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi. Taeyong memang sengaja tidak membiarkan dayang berada di paviliunnya karena dia bisa mengurus paviliun dan suaminya dengan baik, juga mengurangi kemungkinan jika Yuta menginginkan selir, itu pemikiran Taeyong.

Taeyong terlihat sibuk di dapur sehingga Yuta mempunyai rencana untuk berbuat jail padanya. Yuta berjalan diam-diam dan memeluk Taeyong dari belakang yang membuat Taeyong hampir menusukkan pisau padanya.

"Yuta! Untung saja aku tidak menusukkan pisau dapur ini ke perutmu" teriak Taeyong kesal

"Maafkan aku. Habis tadi waktu aku bangun kau tidak ada disampingku" ucap Yuta

"Kau bukannya sudah terbiasa dengan aku yang bangun pagi? Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

"Aku hanya ingin kau libur sehari saja, dan membuat cucu untuk ibu dan ayah kita"

.

.

.

Beware for rated

.

.

.

Yuta berbisik di telinga Taeyong dan meniup-niup kecil telinganya membuat Taeyong merinding sendiri. Bahkan tangan nakal Yuta sudah merambat ke payudaranya. Jika tidak di hentikan, Yuta akan berbuat lebih berani.

"Y-Yuta nnhh nanti ada yang meli-hat" ucap Taeyong terbata-bata

"Tidak ada, mana mungkin Jaehyun atau Doyoung bangun pagi sayang"

Yuta terus menggoda Taeyong bahkan dia menyingkap rok Taeyong dan mengelus lembut paha dalam Taeyong membuat Taeyong melemas karenanya.

"L-Lakukan dengan ce-pat mmhh"

Yuta tersenyum senang, dengan cepat dia menyikap rok Taeyong dan meminta Taeyong untuk menungging serta menurunkan celana dalamnya. Sebelum memasukkan miliknya nanti, dia memasukkan jarinya dan menggerakkannya di dalam kewanitaannya membuat Taeyong melengguh nikmat sembari bertumpu pada dinding sebelah pintu dapur. Sekalian berjaga-jaga siapa tau tiba-tiba ada yang masuk sedangkan mereka sedang melakukan 'ehem'. Tidak puas hanya satu jari, Yuta menambah 2 jarinya untuk memperlancar miliknya nanti masuk ke sana.

Saat Taeyong berdesah nikmat, Yuta mendengar ada langkah kaki menuju arah dapur. Segera dia membekap mulut Taeyong namun masih tetap menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk di kewanitaan Taeyong dan berbisik pada Taeyong untuk menahan desahannya yang memabukkan itu.

"Kemana mereka? Bahkan ini masih pagi. Atau mereka sedang berkeliling?" ucap Jaehyun yang berada di luar dapur

Taeyong mengigit bibirnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya melawan arah jari Yuta membuat Yuta mengerti bahwa Taeyong hampir sampai. Yuta menaikkan tempo gerakannya dan membuat Taeyong kewalahan bahkan lututnya sudah bergetar tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya dan kenikmatan dari tangan Yuta yang berada di dalam miliknya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka tiba, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku" kata Jaehyun dan beranjak dari tempatnya tadi menuju kamarnya.

Yuta mendesah lega dan melepas bekapan tangannya di mulut Taeyong sedangkan Taeyong yang sudah terangsang hebat berdesah tidak karuan. Yuta paling suka melihat istrinya memohon untuk segera ditunggangi seperti sekarang. Sepasang mata sayu itu melihatnya dengan kabut nafsu yang menebal.

"Y-Yuta aku akhhh"

Taeyong tersentak menjemput kenikmatannya dan hampir terjatuh jika Yuta tidak menahan terengah-engah karena dia sudah menahannya cukup lama sedangkan Yuta yang takjub melihat istrinya bisa menahan selama itu. Yuta mendudukan Taeyong di lantai dengan paha mengangkang sedangkan Yuta menyingkap hanboknya dan melepas celana dalamnya. Miliknya sudah keras dan sangat menginginkan berada di dalam sana sebelum Taeyong yang menggenggam miliknya.

"S-Sayang apa yang ka-"

"Giliranku untuk memuaskanmu sayang" ucap Taeyong disertai desahan genit

Yuta terkejut mendengar Taeyong berubah _liar_ dan dengan senang hati dia menyanggupinya. Taeyong meminta Yuta untuk mendekat padanya sedangkan Taeyong yang bersandar pada dinding, tangannya mengocok pelan miliknya dan menjilat kepalanya membuat Yuta melengguh nikmat. Pertama kali Yuta merasakan sensasi asing itu karena sebelumnya dia langsung saja memasukkan batangnya itu di kewanitaan Taeyong.

Karena bosan hanya menjilatinya saja, Taeyong dengan berani memasukkan milik Yuta ke dalam mulut mungilnya itu, menyelimuti batang kebanggaan Yuta dengan kehangatan mulutnya. Yuta menggeram dan mencengkram pinggiran meja yang berada di samping Taeyong, kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi Yuta bertambah saat Taeyong memaju mundurkan kepalanya serta memainkan lidahnya di sepanjang batangnya membuat desahan Yuta lolos begitu saja.

Taeyong bisa merasakan bahwa milik Yuta mengeras di dalam mulutnya yang membuat Taeyong memaju mundurkan kepalanya lebih cepat dan memberi hisapan bahkan terkadang menggigit kecil batangnya yang membuat Yuta tersiksa.

"S-Sudah sayang, waktu kita tidak banyak ingat?" ucap Yuta setelah menarik miliknya dari mulut Taeyong yang membuat desahan kecewa dari Taeyong

"Sebaiknya kita melakukannya dengan berdiri, mungkin akan lebih cepat mendapat anak" ucap Yuta dengan kekehan ringan

Taeyong hanya sanggup mengikuti perkataan Yuta karena dia sudah tidak tahan untuk segera di gagahi suaminya ini. Taeyong menungging dan menghadap pada dinding di depannya, berpegangan pada dinding karena dia khawatir tidak bisa menahan kekuatan Yuta nanti. Yuta bahkan membuka hanbok Taeyong menyisakan hanbok dalaman saja lalu menurunkan roknya agar payudaranya bisa dia nikmati. Yuta menyingkap hanboknya dan milik Taeyong yang dia taruh di pinggangnya dan mulai memasukkan miliknya di kewanitaan Taeyong.

Keduanya menggeram nikmat saat milik Yuta masuk sepenuhnya di dalam liang kewanitaan Taeyong. Yuta bergerak sembari memijat payudara Taeyong yang membuat Taeyong mendesah keras karena kedua titik sensitifnya dimainkan oleh Yuta, Taeyong bahkan sudah tidak peduli jika mereka ketahuan, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Yuta.

"A-Ahh mmhh Y-Yhh Yuta ngghh" desah Taeyong

"Terus sayang nnhh sebut namaku dalam desahanmu" ucap Yuta dan mengecup punggung Taeyong yang terekspos di depannya bahkan dia memberikan tanda dari tengkuk Taeyong hingga bagian tengah punggungnya.

Taeyong menggerakkan badannya berlawanan arah, dia sudah ingin sampai tetapi Yuta sepertinya sedang mempermainkannya membuat Taeyong menggeram tidak suka. Yuta hanya tertawa kecil dan menarik kedua tangan Taeyong ke belakang membuat Taeyong berdiri sedangkan kejantanan Yuta melesak lebih dalam dan membuat Taeyong menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

"Memohonlah sayangku" desah Yuta tepat ditelinganya

"A-Aku sshhh mo-hon akhh!" ucap Taeyong lirih

"Aku tidak mendengarnya sayang" bisik Yuta

"Oohh! Tuhan! Lebih cepat ngghh" teriak Taeyong

Yuta dengan semangat menggenjot Taeyong cepat dan kuat membuat Taeyong menjerit-jerit penuh kenikmatan. Taeyong bahkan tersentak-setak karena perlakuan Yuta dan tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya menempel pada dinding di depannya. Yuta mencengkram pinggang Taeyong dan bergerak semakin brutal, dia akan segera sampai.

"Akhh! Y-Yuta mmhh aku mau AKHH!"

Taeyong teriak dan bergetar saat mendapatkan pelepasannya namun Yuta masih tetap menggerakkan miliknya hingga beberapa saat Yuta menggeram dan meremas pinggang Taeyong. Taeyong bisa merasakan pelepasan Yuta di bawah sana, keduanya melengguh nikmat. Yuta memeluk Taeyong dari belakang dan mengecup leher hingga bahu Taeyong.

"Sekali lagi hm?" tawar Yuta

"Astaga, ini sudah hampir siang nahh mmhh"

Yuta sudah menggenjot miliknya lagi di bawah sana sedangkan Taeyong pasrah dengan kemesuman Yuta di pagi hari. Untuk sarapannya bisa dia pikirkan nanti, saat ini dia hanya ingin melakukan kewajibannya sebagai istri, melayani suaminya yang sangat mesum.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menikmati sarapan mereka. Taeyong bisa menyelesaikan masakannya dibantu Yuta dengan terpaksa karena setelah aktivitas mereka Taeyong langsung memukul kepala Yuta dan beranjak untuk mandi lagi. Taeyong juga memerintahkan Yuta untuk membersihkan 'cairan mereka' yang berceceran di lantai dapur. Yuta melirik Taeyong yang terlihat makan dengan tenang.

"Kalian tadi pagi kemana? Apa kalian berkeliling?" tanya Jaehyun

"Y-Ya kami berkeliling, tuan" jawab Taeyong

"Tapi saat aku ingin mandi, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah dapur" ucap Doyoung

Yuta dan Taeyong bertatapan dengan keringat dingin meluncur dari leher mereka. Taeyong menyenggol kaki Yuta, dan menggerutu tanpa suara ke Yuta. Memberi semacam kode untuk Yuta, namun pada dasarnya Yuta memang berpikiran lambat dan sedikit bodoh, ya hanya sedikit, Yuta bingung dengan kelakuan Taeyong. Jaehyun melihat mereka bertingkah aneh, atau jangan-jangan mereka melakukan sesuatu?

"Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu kan?" tanya Jaehyun penuh selidik

"Apa? Tidak, kami bahkan baru kembali agak siang tadi"ucap Yuta gelagapan

"Mungkin aku salah dengar, kita lanjutkan saja sarapannya" ucap Doyoung

Yuta dan Taeyong bernafas lega, untunglah Doyoung tidak menaruh curiga tentang apa yang sudah mereka perbuat di dapur tadi pagi. Setelah sarapan, Taeyong meminta Yuta untuk membereskan meja tadi, dia beralasan

"Kau membuatku susah jalan bodoh! Bagian bawahku terasa menyakitkan dan aku tidak bisa mencuci itu semua, aku masih terlalu lemas" ucap Taeyong ketus

Maka Yuta akan melakukannya dengan terpaksa, dia tidak bisa melawan istrinya ini jika tidak mereka akan lama mendapatkan keturunan dan cucu untuk kedua orang tuanya karena Taeyong menolak untuk melakukan 'ehem'.

Mereka berkumpul dan mulai melancarkan aksi mereka untuk mencari tahu apakah alasan dibalik rakyat desa ini tidak ingin bergabung dengan Kerajaan Silla maupun Kerajaan Goguryeo. Taeyong bersama Doyoung sedangkan Yuta bersama Jaehyun, mereka juga menyamar dengan pakaian petani di sana sedangkan Taeyong dan Doyoung dengan pakaian tabib.

Taeyong berjalan di belakang Doyoung sembari melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, lingkungan kumuh dan tidak banyak rakyat yang berada di luar kecuali mereka sedang menjalankan aktifitas mereka untuk mencari nafkah. Mereka saat ini berada di pasar yang ada di desa itu dan menyelidiki beberapa tempat sebelum berpindah ke daerah selanjutnya.

Saat berada di toko tanaman herbal, terjadi keributan di tengah pasar. Seluruh penjual dengan panik menutup toko mereka. Taeyong masih belum mengerti kenapa mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan, bahkan pemilik toko tanaman herbal ini mengusirnya.

"Maafkan aku tabib, tapi aku harus menutup tokonya" kata penjual itu panik

"Ada apa tuan? Kami ingin melihat tanaman yang kau punya" ucap Taeyong

"B-Baiklah kau masuk dulu, aku ingin menutupnya"

Taeyong dan Doyoung masuk lebih dalam serta menunggu penjual itu menutup tokonya dan terburu-buru menuju tempat Taeyong dan Doyoung. Taeyong mulai kebingungan dengan penjual ini, namun dia hanya bisa menenangkan penjual itu. Dia masih belum tau permasalahannya.

"Tuan, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?" tanya Doyoung

"Apa tabib tidak tau?"

"Ah maaf, kami baru saja pindah karena sebelumnya kami berada di balik gunung" ucap Taeyong

"Pantas saja anda tidak tau, tabib. Mereka beberapa suruhan dari Kerajaan Baekje, mereka suka menjarah toko kami, jika kami tidak memberikan pajak seperti yang mereka pinta, toko kami akan di rusak"

"Kerajaan Baekje? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Doyoung

"Bukankah Kerajaan Baekje selalu memberi kebutuhan pada rakyat desa ini?"

Taeyong beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Xiumin yang menjadi panglima di Kerajaan Goguryeo dan sempat mempelajari kondisi di beberapa wilayah dari kakaknya dan sebagian di asrama dulu.

"Itu sebelum Ratu terbunuh. Ku dengar, puterinya mengambil alih tempat Ratu itu saat ini sehingga 3 bulan ini mereka menarik semua pasokan dan suka menjarah pada desa-desa terpencil. Bahkan kami di ancam jika kami menyetujui masuk ke kawasan Kerajaan Silla maupun Kerajaan Goguryeo mereka akan meratakan desa kami" jelas penjual itu dengan ekspresi sedih

"Puteri, anda tau siapa Puteri Kerajaan Baekje?" bisik Taeyong pada Doyoung

"Seingatku, dia adalah Puteri Sicheng. Salah satu keturunan dari China, anak semata wayang dan juga dia belum menikah" ucap Doyoung dengan lirih

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan untuk mencari informasi sebelum tiba-tiba beberapa prajurit dengan lambang Kerajaan Baekje membuka paksa toko hingga merusak toko itu. Taeyong yang geram berjalan dan menghadang prajurit itu.

"J-Jangan no-"

"Tenang saja tuan, dia akan baik-baik saja" kata Doyoung dan mengajak penjualnya untuk bersembunyi bersamanya di balik meja.

"Maaf tuan, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian merusak toko ini tanpa alasan yang jelas" ucap Taeyong menahan emosinya

"Oh nona, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kami ingin menagih pajak tempat ini karena dia sudah menunggak 1 bulan" kata pemimpinnya

"Pajak? Bukankah disini tanah milik rakyat juga?" tanya Taeyong

"Memang. Tapi ini perintah Ratu dan ini sudah lama berlaku. Nona tidak bisa membantahnya"

"Perintah ini bahkan baru 3 bulan, sedangkan mereka lebih lama berada di tanah ini daripada Ratu"

"Nona, jangan menghalangi kami, atau kau akan kami habisi" geram prajurit itu

"Silahkan jika kau berani melawan seorang wanita, tuan" ucap Taeyong memancing amarah prajurit itu

Taeyong tidak melihat saat prajurit itu mencekiknya dan membawanya keluar toko serta membantingnya ke tanah membuat Taeyong terbatuk pelan. Doyoung terperangah melihat Taeyong di bawa oleh prajurit itu dan menghadang pemilik toko yang akan membantu Taeyong.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda kembali ke rumah anda. Disini tidak aman" ucap Doyoung

"T-Tapi nona itu-"

"Tidak usah khawatir, sebentar lagi suami kami datang untuk membantunya. Kembalilah" ucap Doyoung meyakinkan pemilik toko itu dan di balas dengan anggukan singkat lalu dia berlari kembali ke rumahnya

Doyoung masih bersembunyi di dalam toko sembari berharap Jaehyun dan Yuta segera datang lalu membantu Taeyong. Doyoung tidak bisa membantu Taeyong, dia tidak mempelajari bela diri sama sekali, yang dia lakukan hanya belajar dan belajar.

"Nona, ku peringatkan sekali lagi. Jangan mengganggu kami" ucap prajurit itu dengan menatap remeh Taeyong

Taeyong bangkit dan tersenyum sinis, dia merasa tertantang saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan bagian bawahnya yang nyeri dan dia di kepung oleh prajurit Kerajaan Baekje. Taeyong meraba kedua sisi pinggangnya dan berkeringat dingin, dia melupakan pisau kecilnya. Diliriknya ke beberapa toko dan pandangannya menemukan tongkat panjang di salah satu toko.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, kau sudah mengganggu ketenangan desa ini tuan" ucap Taeyong sinis

"Rupanya kau sedang cari mati nona" ucap prajurit itu dan bersiap dengan senjatanya

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri"

Taeyong langsung menerjang beberapa prajurit dan melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Bodohnya dia melupakan sabuk untuk meletakkan pisau kecil di kedua sisi pinggang yang diletakkan di dalam pakaiannya seperti biasa. Saat ini dia harus melumpuhkan prajurit ini dengan tangan kosong. Saat mendapat celah untuk mengambil tongkat yang dilihatnya tadi, Taeyong langsung berlari dan meraih tongkat itu.

Dia mulai menyerang lagi hingga setengah prajurit tumbang. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat ada tambahan prajurit yang datang menuju ke arahnya. Taeyong mendesah berat, bisa-bisa dia kalah jika prajurit lain akan berdatangan. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa dia menghabisi seluruh prajurit, dia hampir saja kalah dari banyaknya prajurit yang tergeletak babak belur di hadapannya. Kaki Taeyong melemas, sepertinya dia sudah mencapai batasannya hingga terjatuh di tengah lapangan.

"Nona tabib, kau hebat sekali bisa menghabisi sebagian prajuritku"

Taeyong tersentak mendengar suara itu, Taeyong mendongak dan matanya bertatapan dengan Ratu Kerajaan Baekje yang sedang menunggangi kuda di hadapannya. Taeyong memandang sengit Ratu itu, bagaimana dia bisa memakai pakaian dari sutera indah sedangkan rakyatnya menderita?

"Tidak sopan sekali kau memandangku seperti itu! Di wilayah Kerajaanku!" teriak Ratu

"Aku tidak membutuhkan sopan santun untuk berhadapan dengan Ratu kejam sepertimu" ucap Taeyong dingin

"Prajurit, tangkap tabib itu!" perintah Ratu

Beberapa prajurit maju untuk menangkap Taeyong namun dia melawan para prajurit membuat Ratu geram. Saat Taeyong hampir menang, dia merasa lehernya tertusuk beberapa jarum. Pandangan mata Taeyong mengabur dan terjatuh di tanah. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya dia melirik Doyoung yang syok di dalam toko dan Taeyong menggeleng pelan lalu menyuruhnya untuk tetap disana hingga suaminya kembali.

"Bagus sekali, Haechan. Tidak salah aku membawamu bersamaku" ucap Ratu

Haechan hanya menunduk singkat dan tersenyum pada Ratu. Setidaknya pekerjaannya tidak terlalu merepotkan saat ini. Dia memandang Taeyong yang tergeletak di tanah, tadi saat melihat Taeyong bertarung dia merasa bahwa wanita itu lawan yang tangguh, tidak mungkin dia melawannya. Bisa-bisa dia bernasib sama dengan prajurit yang berceceran di depannya.

"Prajurit, bawa dia ke kerajaan dan kurung dia di bawah tanah. Kita kembali sekarang" perintah Ratu

Tubuh kecil Taeyong diangkat dengan mudah dan dibawa menuju Kerajaan Baekje, sebagai tahanan. Doyoung menatap nanar kepergian Taeyong, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Dia langsung keluar dan berlari ke arah Yuta dan Jaehyun amati. Dia harus bertemu mereka dan menyelamatkan Taeyong dari Ratu kejam Kerajaan Baekje.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, Kapten Lee"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Yuta berjalan menyusuri daerah pinggir desa bersama Jaehyun dengan pakaian layaknya petani, sesekali dia memeriksa rumah yang tampaknya sudah tidak dihuni lagi. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan rakyat desa tersebut yang terlihat sedih dan tertekan. Mereka mulai curiga dengan Kerajaan Baekje, sepertinya mereka memperlakukan rakyatnya layaknya budak.

"Yuta, sepertinya tidak ada masalah yang berarti di tempat ini" ucap Jaehyun

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Taeyong dan Doyoung berada" ucap Yuta yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Jaehyun

Saat ditengah perjalanan menuju tempat istri mereka berada, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang berlari ketakutan. Sontak mereka melihat ke belakang orang itu dan menemukan prajurit bersenjata tengah memburunya. Jaehyun menarik orang tersebut berlindung di belakangnya dan Yuta yang menghadang prajurit itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada masalah apa ini tuan?" tanya Yuta

"Orang yang berada di balik kalian itu kabur saat diminta untuk membayar pajak!" bentak prajurit

"Pajak? Untuk apa dia membayar pajak?" tanya Jaehyun

"Kalian pendatang baru? Lahan untuk kalian bekerja itu dikenai pajak tuan, seharusnya anda sudah tau jika datang ke desa ini"

Yuta mengeratkan genggamannya, ingin membunuh prajurit yang ada di depannya ini sebelum Doyoung datang dengan berlari tergesa-gesa kea rah mereka. Mereka memandang aneh Doyoung yang berlari sendirian, bukannya mereka harus memeriksa daerah pasar?

"Jae-hyun, k-kau Y-Yuta Tae-yong-"

"Sayang, bernafaslah terlebih dulu. Katakan dengan perlahan" ucap Jaehyun sembari mengelap keringat di sekitar wajah dan leher Doyoung

Doyoung mulai bernafas dengan normal, dia mulai menangis dan Jaehyun yang khawatir beranjak memeluk istrinya ini. Doyoung tidak pernah menangis di hadapan Jaehyun sebelumnya yang membuat Jaehyun maupun Yuta bingung dibuatnya.

"T-Taeyong dia dibawa ke Kerajaan, d-dia pingsan mereka para prajurit menghajarnya d-dan d-dan aku hiks tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Taeyong melarangku untuk membantunya. Jaehyun hiks"

Doyoung menangis keras di pelukan Jaehyun dan Jaehyun menenangkannya. Sedangkan Yuta dengan emosi dia menghajar prajurit yang ada di hadapannya hingga tidak bisa melawan lagi. Sampai titik dimana prajurit tersebut menyerah dan Yuta mengeluarkan pisau kecil lalu diarahkan ke perpotongan leher prajurit itu.

"Katakan dimana Kerajaan Baekje?!" bentak Yuta

"D-Di balik hutan itu. Ampuni aku tuan! Jangan bunuh aku! Anak dan istriku sedang menunggu di rumah" ucap prajurit tersebut memohon pada Yuta

Yuta mengikat prajurit itu ke pohon didekatnya dengan tali yang dibawanya tadi lalu dengan wajah memerah penuh emosi beranjak menuju Istana Kerajaan Baekje sebelum Jaehyun mencekal tangannya.

"Yuta, jangan terburu-buru. Kau bisa di tangkap oleh mereka" ucap Jaehyun menenangkan Yuta yang dirundung emosi

"Jaehyun, aku tidak bisa diam saja sedangkan istriku mereka tahan!" teriak Yuta

"Aku tau! Maka dari itu kita harus menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Taeyong dari sana" jelas Jaehyun

Yuta terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaehyun dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia sudah terpengaruh emosi sehingga tidak dapat berfikiran jernih. Jaehyun mengajak mereka untuk kembali ke rumah dan membuat beberapa rencana menyelamatkan Taeyong dari Kerajaan Baekje serta mendengarkan penjelasan beberapa informasi yang di dapat Doyoung tadi.

...

Taeyong terbangun dengan pusing mendera kepalanya dan rasa sakit di lehernya. Taeyong baru menyadari dia sudah tidak di pasar lagi, dia tidak tau berada di mana sekarang tetapi dia melihat pagar besi di hadapannya. Taeyong mencoba membukaknya tetapi tidak bisa, pintunya diberi gembok, mengurungnya di tempat gelap dan pengap itu. Tenaga Taeyong masih belum pulih dan dia hanya bisa duduk menunggu orang yang datang nanti. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mendatangi Taeyong dengan wajah angkuhnya, Taeyong memandang sengit orang itu.

"Nona, benarkah kau seorang tabib? Bagaimana bisa seorang tabib bertubuh kurus dan kecil melawan setengah prajurit milikku?" tanya Ratu

"Saya hanya seorang tabib yang tinggal di balik gunung, Yang Mulia Ratu" ucap Taeyong dengan penekanan di bagian akhir

"Baiklah. Tetap saja kau akan diberi hukuman karena sudah membuat kekacauan di desa"

"Saya tidak membuat kekacauan, saya hanya menegakkan keadilan bagi rakyat!"

Ratu tertawa mendengar penuturan dari Taeyong, menegakkan keadilan? Dia juga tidak lebih dari sampah dimata Ratu. Melanggar peraturannya maka dia akan diperlakukan seperti sampah. Ratu memerintahkan penjaganya untuk membuka pintu dan dia masuk ke dalamnya. Ditendangnya perut Taeyong sampai dia puas dan Taeyong terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Itu tidak seberapa, Nona. Mungkin aku akan mengangkatmu jadi tabib istana jika kau berkelakukan sopan"

Ratu meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih terbatuk dengan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan itu. Keningnya mengerut saat mengingat perkataan Ratu kejam tadi, dia mungkin akan menjadi tabib istana, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi yang dia butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

Keesokan harinya, Taeyong dibangunkan paksa oleh penjaga dengan menyiramkan seember air ke tubuhnya. Taeyong menggeram rendah pada penjaga itu, jika dia tidak dikurung mungkin penjaga itu akan dia lempar ke tebing.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ratu

Taeyong terkejut melihat Ratu yang berada di dalam kurungannya, sontak dia menunduk sopan supaya dia diangkat menjadi tabib istana, untuk melancarkan rencananya. Ratu tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang mulai bersikap sopan padanya. Ratu pun memanggil dayang Istana untuk membawakan pakaian serta menggiring Taeyong untuk membersihkan dirinya. Taeyong langsung mengikuti arahan dari dayang tersebut serta meminta beberapa tanaman obat, memar di perutnya masih nyeri.

…

"Kau sudah mengerti rencananya bukan? Kami akan menunggu di hutan, berhati-hatilah" ucap Jaehyun

Yuta mengangguk mengerti dan segera berangkat setelah menggunakan zirah prajurit yang diikatnya di pohon kemarin. Yuta bersikap selayaknya prajurit dan bergabung dalam pasukan. Ternyata yang Yuta ikat kemarin termasuk pasukan khusus sehingga dia bisa masuk dan memeriksa Istana Kerajaan. Saat sedang memeriksa, dia melihat Taeyong sedang berada di belakang Ratu dengan membawa nampan diatasnya terdapat beberapa mangkok berisi tanaman obat dan masuk ke ruangan yang dia yakini kamar Ratu.

Yuta bersembunyi di belakang kamar itu dan mendengarkan semua percakapan Ratu dengan Taeyong lalu tersenyum. Istrinya memang cerdas, dia bisa memanfaatkan situasi mendesaknya dengan baik. Saat Taeyong keluar dari kamar Ratu, tiba-tiba mulutnya dibekap dan dia di bawa ke belakang Istana. Karena panik, Taeyong memukuli leher prajurit itu karena bagian yang terbuka hanya itu.

"Sayang! Sayang! Ini aku akh-" ucap Yuta kewalahan dengan pukulan menyakitkan Taeyong

"Astaga- Yuta!"

Taeyong memekik dan memeluk Yuta erat, dia juga terisak pelan. Meski dia terlihat berani, dia tetaplah seorang wanita. Taeyong merasa ketakutan dan Yuta menenangkannya, dia tau mungkin berat bagi Taeyong diperlakukan kejam oleh seseorang bahkan dia adalah seorang Ratu, pemimpin Kerajaan Baekje.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dan kita pulang oke?" ucap Yuta sembari menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong

Taeyong mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Yuta sekali lagi setelah melepas pelindung kepala Yuta. Dia masih merindukan suaminya yang bodoh ini, tetapi pekerjaan mereka menunggu. Yuta mencium kening Taeyong lama dan mengecup bibirnya sebelum dia memakai pelindung kepalanya lagi dan melancarkan aksinya. Yuta menjelaskan rencana yang sudah di buat oleh Jaehyun dengannya kemarin dan akan dilaksanakan pada siang ini. Taeyong mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke tempat tabib yang disediakan Ratu sedangkan Yuta kembali menyusuri wilayah Istana.

…

"Yang Mulia Ratu, untuk obat yang kau inginkan membutuhkan perjalanan yang panjang, beberapa tanamannya berada di dekat hutan" jelas Taeyong

"Baiklah, beberapa dayangku akan mengambilkannya untukmu-"

"Biarkan aku ikut bersamanya, mereka tidak akan mengerti tumbuhan mana yang akan dipakai, bisa saja yang mereka bawa beracun" potong Taeyong

Ratu Sicheng memandang Taeyong dalam, mencari celak kebohongan di matanya namun dia tidak menemukannya, Ratu menyetujui permintaan Taeyong dan membiarkan Taeyong mencari tanaman yang ada di hutan itu. Setelah Taeyong dan beberapa dayang pergi, Ratu Sicheng memerintah Heechan untuk mengawasi Taeyong dari jauh dan dengan segera dia berangkat mengawasi Taeyong agar tidak kabur dari Kerajaan Baekjae sesuai perintah Ratu Sicheng.

Taeyong berjalan dengan santai menuju hutan, sesekali bercanda tawa dengan dua dayang yang menemaninya mencari tumbuhan herbal. Heechan merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan Taeyong namun dia tetap mengawasinya tanpa tau di belakangnya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya diam-diam. Saat Taeyong fokus mencari tanaman herbal, tiba-tiba mulutnya dibekap dan lehernya dicekal dari belakang.

"Aroma ini, ah- sudah mulai bergerak rupanya" batin Taeyong

Dayang itu berteriak dan memohon untuk melepaskan Taeyong dari dekapan orang itu yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan hanya terlihat matanya saja. Heechan yang mendengar keributan itu langsung berlari dan mencoba melawan orang itu namun dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang lain sedang mengincar dirinya juga. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus melawan orang itu demi mendapatkan Taeyong.

"Berhenti disitu tuan, atau saya akan melukai tabib ini" ucapnya

"Jangan bercanda, kau tidak akan berani melakukannya bukan?" ucap Heechan meremehkan

Orang itu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan menyayat kecil leher Taeyong hingga mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit membuat kedua dayang berteriak histeris. Taeyong mengerang dalam kukungan orang itu, badannya juga melemah karena kondisinya tidak baik untuk saat ini.

Heechan terkejut, orang itu tidak main-main rupanya, saat ingin melawan orang itu tengkuknya terhantam sesuatu dengan keras dan membuat dirinya limbung hingga terjatuh di tanah. Orang itu berjalan ke hadapan Heechan dan menurunkan penutup wajahnya membuat Heechan membelakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Halo, Calon adik iparku" ucap orang itu

"P-Pangeran Yuta?! Bagaimana bisa-"

"Jika Kun tau tentang ini, dia bisa membatalkan pernikahan kakakmu. Tetap disini dan biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. Jangan mencoba untuk melawanku"

Yuta menangkap jarum yang dilemparkan oleh Heechan dan menempatkannya pada leher Heechan yang langsung pingsan seketika. Setelah mengamankan dayang beserta Heechan di gubuk dalam hutan Jaehyun membuka penutup wajahnya dan meminta maaf pada Taeyong. Yuta geram dan ingin membalas Jaehyun namun Taeyong menghadangnya dan berkata dia baik-baik saja. Yuta kemudian menarik Taeyong menjauh lalu mengobati luka di leher Taeyong, sedangkan Taeyong hanya tersenyum dan mengikutinya saja.

"Ini yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?! Kau bahkan terlihat lemas dan pucat!" seru Yuta

"Yuta aku ti-"

"Nakamoto Taeyong! Berhentilah berkata kau tidak apa-apa tetapi kau terluka parah seperti ini, kau membuatku sangat khawatir"

Yuta memandang Taeyong sedih dan juga khawatir, dia tidak sanggup melihat Taeyong terluka seperti ini. Taeyong tersenyum mendengar ketegasan dari Yuta, memang dia berlebihkan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja meski sejujurnya dia sangat lemah saat ini.

"Aku tau, tetapi ini tugas kita bukan? Menjaga persatuan Kerajaan dan setiap aku terluka aku tau kau selalu ada di depanku menjagaku dan mengobatiku, terimakasih sayang"

Yuta tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Taeyong dan memeluknya erat. Sekali lagi dia jatuh cinta pada wanita ini, wanita keras kepala tetapi tangguh dan mengayomi rakyat Kerajaan. Yuta mencium kening Taeyong cukup lama dan membantu Taeyong berdiri. Ada beberapa hal lagi yang harus mereka selesaikan dan mereka bisa pulang.

TBC

.

.

Hei gais! i'm back with this ff wkwkwk

maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, biasalah terlalu banyak ide malah yang lama terbengkalai, oh iya sebenernya aku butuh saran kalian. mending aku upload disini aja atau di wattpad juga? gatau kepikiran aja ke wattpad ehe.

So that's from me and i miss you all sooooo much! LUVYA!


End file.
